Erasing the Title
by TheBigFatBear
Summary: Everyone in the Elemental Countries know who the infamous, notorious Akatsuki is but not everyone. Hinata Hyuga is just trying to have a good first day at high school but everyone knows getting each Akatsuki member mad at you isn't a good way to start school, especially if Hinata dear is sharing a dorm with them. (AU, high school fic)
1. As You Piss Them Off

**A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening! It's early morning where I am. This is my first actual attempt at a real fanfiction and I'm pretty new to writing the Akatsuki and Hinata's personality so please take it easy on me. Hope it isn't horrible. (Pretty boring chapter, I'm just introducing things...sorry)**

**Also this takes place in the fictional Elemental Countries but it's set in modern time. They aren't ninjas but there is Konoha and Suna.**

**This story idea came out of nowhere. I've been reading a bunch of high school fics and most of them are like where the girl has to room with the guys. So let's take a crack pairing/friendship and shove them in a dorm while pissing them off before hand.**

**About the title: Erasing the Title will have chapter names that can be combined with the title. So for example, the first chapter is As You Piss Them Off so it turns into Erasing the Title As You Piss Them Off.**

**Summary: Everyone in the Elemental Countries know who the infamous, notorious Akatsuki is but one certain Hyuga isn't apart of everyone! Hinata Hyuga is just trying to have a good first day at a new school but everyone knows getting each Akatsuki member pissed at you isn't a good way to start off school especially if you're dorming with them!**

**Disclaimer: *Checks bank* Yea...I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

"Pein is just a lifeless body with piercings nailed into him all over." - The Fiery Owl

"If you're going through hell, keep going." - Winston Churchill

* * *

"I-I'll be fine..." Hinata Hyuga laughed nervously, her words being drowned out by the rumble of thunder in the distance. The oncoming storm was not helping Hinata's mood at all, in fact in worsened as soon as Hinata saw a streak of lighting illuminate the gray sky. She gave an involuntary squeak, and sped up her pace down the cobbled path, her luggage bouncing up and down behind her.

She was seriously thinking of running away and being a failure all her life. Letting out a sigh as she got closer to her dorm building, her thoughts wandered to her first day at high school. Hinata wanting to ease her anxiety a little, tried convincing herself it wasn't that bad but Hinata was a bad liar at heart. What made her think she could lie to herself?

Her first day was bad...no awful. She had embarrassed herself and eight other people. She decided they would be her enemies. Only her promise to her father and Neji that she wouldn't run away and Hinata's subtle stubborn nature made her stick by.

"Eight enemies, Hinata for crying out loud! Sometimes I'm such an idiot!" Hinata said to herself, droplets of rain wetting the girl's body already. She let out a grumbled complain before breaking into a full sprint to the dorm, biting her lip preventing the tears that threatened to spill.

* * *

**Flashback**

Hinata took one look at the huge monstrous gates towering over her and immediately knew her first day wouldn't be such a walk in the park. It was just a way of Hinata's thinking.

Her stomach felt like a hundred degrees, turning upside down with each look at the boarding school in the distance and she was poking her index fingers together with so much force that was worried her fingers would just pop off.

Hinata took a deep shaky breath and tried to quell her anxiety. It's not like the school would hurt her, right? It's not like high school was some kind of giant monster that ate up adolescents and swallowed them whole, or what it exactly like that? Hinata suddenly felt like a little child saying there was a clown under their bed. High school was not going to be that bad.

Hinata took another deep breath, murmuring under her breath "I already promised I would go to this school," tightened her grip on her rolling luggage and nodded slightly to the security guard who was seated outside the school gates. The security guards looked blankly at Hinata before pressing a little green button.

With an audible creak, the school gates opened revealing a stone pathway to the school's main building. Hinata clenched her free hand into a fist before walking through the gate and following the path way.

Hinata was an anxious and timid person by nature but her anxiety heightened with this new boarding school. Honestly, she was itching to just run away from the school. She had a reason after all. Hinata had missed a week of school due to illness and was starting on the second week making her nervousness rocket considering all her classmates had already went through this without her. She never liked being alone in something. Shaking off those thoughts, she continued on her way slightly trembling.

The school itself was on an island, just a little way from Konohagakure main land. Hinata could even hear the water crashing against the rocky shore; they were surrounded by water.

The school was a humongous brown building with the Konoha symbol engraved on the building and under the symbol proudly displayed in a golden plaque were the words "Konoha's Most Prestigious Boarding School: Will of Fire Academy"

There were three other buildings in the campus, one of them the girls dormitory, the boys dormitory, and the last one was a mixed dormitory. The mixed dormitory was rarely used and was rumored to be used as a prison for a certain organization. Hinata and most people didn't believe that of course.

Hinata sighed, pondering on the idea of what kind of dorm would she have. She hoped she would be rooming with Ino or Sakura. What if she roomed with a really awful girl or even worse with a boy dressed up as a girl?! Hinata ceased her movement and closed her eyes, mentally reminding herself she had to stop reading shoujo manga.

Suddenly a harsh wind blew whipping Hinata's hair violently behind her. When the winds calmed down and Hinata opened her eyes, her mood instantly brightened a fraction.

She watched as different colors of flower petals flew in the air. Dancing and swaying back and forth, twirling in a cycle of petals. It was a beautiful sight, a rainbow of petals decorating the sky. It helped quench the feeling of dread in the pits of Hinata's stomach. Petals of red, pink, purple, yellow, white, and green...

Green. Strange flower petals...

It wasn't flower petals, it was money. Her heart skipped a beat, and quickly Hinata scrambled to catch the flying money. Once the money was laying peacefully in her palms, she let out a relieved sigh. Her heart beat slowing to a normal pace. Just as Hinata was going to look around for the owner of the flying money, a deep voice rose.

"Give me my money, girl," a deep grim voice demanded sending another shock to Hinata's poor racing heart. Her head snapped up to see a tall man with a mask on looming before her.

Her first thoughts: 'A burgular! A thief! I'm dead! I just have to give the money back to him and and and but he's stealing! Ah! I don't even know if he's actually a thief...but the mask. Oh my kami, calm down!' On the verge of hyperventilating, she took a deep long breath, trying any method to calm her fear and apprehension.

"H-H-Here." With a shaky hand, she reluctantly forwarded her hands to give him the money but luck was not on Hinata's side. Another harsh wind blow, the money sailing right out of Hinata's hand. It sailed away before completely disappearing. She let out a little whimper and took a step back saying "I..."

"You!" The man growled, stepping forward to which Hinata replied with another step back. He looked in the direction the money went and back at Hinata, seemingly wondering to whether beat up the girl or chase after the money. "Tch, if I ever see you again, stupid girl, you will be dead." Blinking once, the man was gone.

Letting out a loud gasp once the man was finally out of earshot, she brought a hand to her beating heart. She. Was. Dead. Hinata couldn't stop the fear from paralyzing her, the man was intimidating and horribly scary.

"Oh kami! Why?" Hinata let out a groan, her luggage dropping to the ground. Could she still run for it? She turned around but decided the security guard probably would not let her leave. Her promise echoed through her head before she picked up her luggage and tried to walk straight again. Keyword being tried, her legs giving under her and letting her clumsily tumble to the ground.

She had a promise to her father. She had vowed to stay at this school and to prove she wasn't a failure. She clenched her fists got up and forced her feelings to the back of her head. She just had to deal with it.

Hinata walked past a cherry blossom tree but gave no attention to it her mind focused on getting to school and seeing her friends. What Hinata didn't know is that once she walked past that tree, she could not turn back. She walked straight, her path game and set, fate leading her into a life of darkness, unexpected friendships, heartbreaks, and 10 strange people. It was high school and it was certain Hinata would be walking into something dangerous. That cherry blossom tree would be an important landmark in the game of her new life.

* * *

Pushing the recent events to the back of her mind, Hinata tried to be optimistic for once. She encouraged herself to stick her ground and continue like it was no big deal. Hinata giggled softly thinking about Neji-nii-san's and Lee-san's funny fights to ease her worries or she thought about Kiba and Shino. Hinata couldn't help but feel a flutter of happiness knowing that she would see her beloved friends in a few minutes.

Just a little distance from the school, Hinata paused in mid-stride when something caught her lavender eyes.

There was an old man lying on his back like a lazy sloth on the cliff side. The old man's hair was a ugly gray that was slicked back with a weird shiny type of gel.  
Hinata being Hinata thought the old man was about to fall. Wanting to help out, and prevent his fall, Hinata ran towards the man calling him out.

"Mister!" Hinata shouted, her voice still gentle but loud. The old man got up and turned around, revealing he was really not an old man but a young man, older than Hinata by two or more years. He had an obvious annoyed expression adorning his rather good looking features. Hinata's eyes bulged and she abruptly tried to stop running to the man so she wouldn't crash into him but that seemed to make it worse.

Digging her black flats into the ground caused one of them to fly off her foot, hitting the young man right in the face with a loud puff noise. Hinata squeaked trying to leap to catch her shoe but ended up tripping and crashing into the young man. Before Hinata and the man fell to the ground, she grabbed his odd necklace in a futile attempt to steady herself but the necklace ended up being ripped from his neck and falling into a wave of beads. The man and Hinata fell with Hinata legs straddled around the young man's waist and her head buried into the crook of his neck.

Oh. My. God.

"AJAKFUAKUOURPOSITIONGAH!" Were Hinata's thoughts exactly.

All of the blood in Hinata's body rushed to her cheeks, her face lighting up into a tomato. She screamed and jumped up, the man's necklace embedded into her belt.

"I-I-I'M S-SO T-T-TRULY L-L-LIKE, A-ANO! I-I-I'll p-pay i-i-if y-your n-nose i-is b-b-broken! M-my shoe j-just s-s-slipped!" Hinata squealed, stuttering like crazy that it was barely understandable.

The young man just lay there on the ground looking dumbfounded and was trying to process what the hell had just happened. His nose was bleeding and Hinata's black flat shoe was crushing his hair. After what seemed like an hour but was really just 5 seconds or so, the man jumped up and lunged at Hinata.  
Hinata screamed and ducked, getting behind him and grabbing her lost shoe.

"Do you know who the f*ck I am, you stupid little b*tch?! I'll kill you!" The man barked, venom lacing each word. Hinata ignored the crude language and when the young man lunged for Hinata a second time, she side-stepped and hit him in the behind with her shoe causing him to stagger. Hinata squeaked and ran away back to the pathway, a safe distance from the young man.

Adrenaline was rushing through Hinata's veins and her heart was beating an a irregular pace. Hinata's white shorts and lavender top were crumpled and hanging slightly off her body in a messy appearance. Grabbing her luggage and putting on her flat shoe, she fell into a full sprint down the pathway.  
Hinata was terribly embarrassed and terrified. The young man she had just recently had an encounter with was rash and had already tried to attack her. Not to mention Hinata had attacked him as well.

She needed to leave this school pronto. She needed to turn around and walk out those huge gates. She had to or her days would be attempted murder each day if she had any classes with the young man or if she saw that assumed thief man. Hinata felt a pang of disappointment in her chest, she was seriously going to run away just because she had made someone mad.

She had to learn that you couldn't please everyone. Some people will dislike you. Hinata understood that but if people were out to get her, she didn't want Neji or Kiba or Shino to be troubled by that and keep protecting her. She wanted to protect herself but understood she wasn't strong and it would not end up in her favor.

As much as Hinata wanted to run away, she stayed. Hinata was a stubborn one after all. She just had to ask Kami to help her.

* * *

Soon enough the school was directly above her in an intimidating manner. Do you remember the first time you had gone to school and you were finally there? Hinata was feeling those certain emotions. She was having second thoughts again even though she tried to force them away in a chest under lock and key.

In front of the grand ebony doors of the school was a brown haired woman, the secretary of the headmistress and head nurse, Shizune. Shizune waved Hinata over, meeting her with a smile. Hinata managed a weak smile back and walked over to her, her fear from earlier slowly dissipating now that there was another person (that was not trying to attack her) for company.

"Hyuga-san, welcome to Will of Fire Academy. Nice to meet you, I'm Shizune. Tsunade-sama is waiting for us." Shizune smiled politely to which Hinata replied with a bow. When Shizune took another look at Hinata, a frown found its way on her face. "Hyuga -san. Are you feeling fine? Do you feel ill again?" Shizune observed Hinata's disarray and pale appearance.

"N-no, Shizune-san. I am p-perfectly f-fine." Hinata put a weak smile, not wanting to worry the teachers on the first day of school. It wasn't even that, what was she going to tell the teachers?

"Shizune-san. I am not fine. I found money flying and I caught it. Then a man with a mask who I assume is a thief came and asked for it but the money flew away so he got all mad and left to go after it. Next I found a young man who has the hair of an old man, he probably stole the old man's hair. Anyway I thought the man was falling so I ran to him but tripped on air so my shoe went flying and hit the young man with grandpa hair in the face. Then I fell on top of him in a VERY intimate position and then I screamed. He tried to attack me so I grabbed by shoe and spanked him. Lastly I ran as fast as my feet could take me to here. Yeah, I'm not really fine." Yes she would say that.

Hinata usually wasn't sarcastic but she couldn't help thinking about that briefly. Even if the young man had tried to attack her, she didn't want him to get in trouble. Hinata never liked telling on people.

Shizune scrutinized Hinata for a few more seconds, still suspicious but otherwise let the subject go.

"Come, Hyuga-san. We won't be going through the main doors." Shizune beckoned to the alley to the left side of the main doors. Hinata nodded and followed after the slim woman.

At the end of the alley was a glass door. Shizune took out a card key and injected it in the slot. The door opened revealing a narrow stair way.

"Do you need help with your rolling luggage?"

"No t-thank y-you. I'll m-manage." Hinata grabbed her rolling luggage and walked up the stairs, her stomach doing a 360 flip.

* * *

The alcoholic headmistress had a very bad headache. No one should piss her off during these times. She had spent 4 hours of her precious sleep just to figure out where one student would be staying in the dormitories.

The student was a girl, Hinata Hyuga, the cousin of sophomore Neji Hyuga.

Hinata Hyuga was paying the highest tuition possible to get her into most likely a single dorm room with no roommate or only one roommate and to get her into the top-ranking classes. The headmistress, Tsunade could not put her in any of the available rooms in the girl's dormitory since everyone had a roommate. Tsunade couldn't put her into the boy's dormitory either for the same reason. The only one left was the mixed dorm which was completely vacant except for them.

Tsunade let out a agitated sigh, running her manicured nails through her blond hair. As much as Tsunade didn't want to put her into that dormitory, it was the only option.

There was the quick sound of polite knocks from the other side of Tsunade's office door. Tsunade looked up and stated "come in." Tsunade found herself looking at a shy timid girl with midnight blue hair.

* * *

Hinata shifted her weight from one leg to the other uneasily. The headmistress was a very beautiful lady and under her scorching gaze, Hinata couldn't help feel but self conscious. Her self esteem shrinking to a pea size.

"So you understand, Hinata-san?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, questioning that the girl was paying attention. No one could tell after all, her pupil-less eyes hid everything.

"Yes. There is an hour b-before classes start so I can eat breakfast in the c-cafeteria. My dorm is the m-mixed dorm, room number D27. I um have my s-schedule and bag but I can leave my r-rolling luggage here then pick it up later. I understand. Thank you very much Tsunade-sama." Hinata repeated what she knew from memory, slight joy overpowering her awful feelings from before. She had made it to school without running away. It wasn't a big accomplishment but Hinata was rather proud of herself.

"Good. To get to the cafeteria, make a right and go all the way down the hallway, there will be an elevator there. Press Ground floor and when you get off make a left and you'll find the cafeteria."

"T-thank you." Hinata bowed politely and walked outside into the hallway.

The school was truly big on the inside and outside. If Shizune was not outside waiting for Hinata, she'd probably be circling the mansion like school for hours. The school was so big yet it seemed like there was no one else around. Hinata didn't hear any signs of chatter and probably would've heard a pin drop. The silence slightly creeping Hinata out urged her to walk faster and find the elevator.

In no time, Hinata found the elevator. Hinata stepped inside pressing the G button as soon as she got inside. Hinata wanted to see her friends really badly now. It had been a month or more since she talked to Ten Ten and a few weeks since she had seen Kiba and Shino.

Lost in daydreams Hinata didn't notice the elevator landing on the 3rd floor. When a ding sounded, she popped out of fantasy land and wondered why it went to three when she pressed G. Shrugging it off, she brought no attention to it knowing someone was going to get on the elevator.

The doors opened and Hinata had to suppress a gasp. If Hinata was stupid, she would've thought the two people coming inside were a ghost and a real shark. Except that ghosts did not eat dango and sharks did not have the limbs required to hold a fishbowl.

The ghost being a insanely handsome young man with olive skin and strange lines near his eyes like he had problems sleeping. His hair was tied back into a pony-tail and Hinata swore to Byakugan his eyes were fading from onyx to red.

The shark man being a very shark-y looking man. Light blue skin and odd markings that resembled gills. The idea he was a man/animal of the sea was implied more by the fishbowl he carried in his arms.

Hinata ducked her head, letting her hair cover her rather pink face from their eyesight.

"Kisame, I do not care where you put that fish, however make sure it is not near my stuff."

"Why do you have to be so uptight, Itachi? I want to put the little fish somewhere safe away from Deidara's explosions, zealot's sacrifices, Sasori-san's poisons and everything else."

The man assumed Itachi looked blankly at the man assumed Kisame and took another bite of his dango. Seemingly sending him a look that said I do not care. The man Kisame laughed awkwardly wanting Itachi's intense stare to lessen.

On the other hand, Hinata wanted to hurry up this elevator ride; she pressed a button in hope the elevator would magically speed up. Sadly the button she had just pressed made the ride worse. With a whole lock of hair covering your face, it becomes hard to see and Hinata had pressed the emergency button.

A ringing alarm filled the narrow space of the elevator. Hinata's eyes widened and she tried pressing the G button in a hasty attempt to stop the alarm.

"Oh no...don't tell me this little girl is one of you fangirls Itachi..." Hinata's snapped up and she furiously shook her head.

"I-I-It was an a-accident!" Hinata blurted out, the ringing alarm still blaring and the lights suddenly turning off.

"That's what they all say."

"I p-promise you I-I-I'm not!" Hinata raised her voice, feeling worn out already. Hinata's mind did a flip, did she just scream at a stranger?

The elevator abruptly stopped, shaking the passengers. Hinata tripped as the elevator shook.

She bumped into Itachi, grabbing onto him for support but ended up smacking his hands. The dango hit Itachi in the nose in the darkness as Hinata let out a gasp, trying to retreat but managed to bump into Kisame. Kisame staggered, his fishbowl flying out of his hands right onto Itachi and Hinata.  
The sound of glass shattering and the alarm bounced back and forth on the walls of the elevator. Hinata felt a sharp piece of glass hit her cheek drawing blood that dripped onto Kisame's foot.

Suddenly the lights turned on revealing the passengers' states. Itachi was dripping wet with a dango ball stuck on top of his nose making him look like a clown or someone with a very large booger. Kisame was wet with a dying fish flopping up and down in his hair. Hinata had a bloody scratch going across her cheek and was also dripping wet.

"I-I-I'm so so so s-so-"

There was a loud ding cutting Hinata off, the elevator had landed on G floor. The elevator doors opened and revealed Sasuke-san much to Hinata's horror and she didn't know it but much to Itachi and Kisame's horror as well.

Sasuke raised his eyes to look at the frozen people and immediately his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. His shocked expression was completely wiped away by a furious, resenting one when his eyes landed on Itachi. Hinata didn't want to admit it but the amount of hatred Sasuke emanated was scary.

"Otouto..." Itachi spoke, completely ignoring the glare he received.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get that disgusting dango off your nose!"

"I believe I have no choice to be here, you know that very well, don't you idiotic brother?" At this sentence, Sasuke's body went rigid, his glare burning as a batch of unreadable emotions spread across Sasuke's face. Itachi paused not paying attention to Sasuke's reaction and turned his head to glance at Hinata. "This girl spilled my dango and killed Kisame's fish."

Hinata blushed a brilliant scarlet. In a quick attempt to leave, she bowed at the three other men and ran out the doors, lightly pushing Sasuke aside. "E-E-Excuse me!" She said as she ran away.

Hinata was starting to think she was magnet for trouble today. She sped down the hallway making a sharp right and missing the cafeteria completely. She didn't care where she was going, she just needed to find a bathroom and calm herself down.

"Hinata-Chan?" A voice called after her as she passed an open door. Hinata spun around, meeting Ten-Ten's stare.

"Ten-Ten-san!" Hinata chirped feeling relief crawl across her skin. Ten-Ten furrowed her brows asking why she was wet and red to which Hinata replied with a fast-almost too fast nothing.

"Are you sure? Mo, whatever you need to get out of those wet clothes. Follow me. I have a uniform you can borrow." Hinata complied following after Ten-Ten.

* * *

Hinata took a look at her flat dull blue sea of tangles and promptly let out a frustrated sigh. The painful white light of the bathrooms burned brightly in Hinata's eyes, making it all much harder not to let out a tear.

She didn't want to lose that money. She didn't want to hit him in the face. She didn't want to spill his dango. She didn't want to kill his fish. And what made Hinata even more disappointed in herself was that she didn't apologize. She was being her clumsy self and got four people mad at her.  
She could fix it. She could apologize. She could be kind and try better. It would work out for her...she hoped.

Straightening her two sizes too big uniform to make it more accustomed to her body, she also ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to release the tangles. Hinata was thankful for Ten-Ten showing her the gym showers and giving her a spare uniform as well as showing her where her next class was.

An hour had passed and classes had started already. Hinata tried not to pay attention to her rumbling stomach. She had missed homeroom first period and was already late for second period, art with Kurenai-Sensei.

Hinata managed to muster a weak smile, she was decent in that subject and an acquaintance of hers was in that class, Sai. Hinata wasn't close to Sai and she didn't think they had ever had a real conversation but Hinata didn't think otherwise, he was still in Hinata's middle school before. That made him pretty close to a friend.

Hinata took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom doors. She couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. With a hesitant push, Hinata opened the door and walked down the empty hallway, little bits of chatter heard from each closed classroom door.

When she reached the art room, the teacher was already collecting all of the paint and brushes.

"Ah, Hyuga Hinata-san, pleasured to finally see you. You had to change, right? It's not a big deal. I understand you are new and missed orientation." Kurenai Yuhi smiled warmly at Hinata, not wanting to make the girl feel embarrassed.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry for b-being late. W-would you like me to help you collect the paint?" Hinata asked politely, wanting to help the kind woman who she already liked. Kurenai nodded and pointed towards the back desk where an arguing blond and red-head sat.

Hinata walked towards their desk, the two being so engaged in their argument that they didn't notice Hinata.

The blond had long hair with a bang that fell over her blue left eye, a prideful smirk adorned his lips.

"I respect you as another artist, Danna but I wouldn't mind turning you into a fleeting firework to watch your guts fly over the land." The blond's smirk grew with each word. The red-head glared while also maintaining an almost bored look at the same time. Hinata didn't understand how he could do that.

"Brat, if you think gory explosions are art then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Hinata not wanting to eavesdrop on their fight any longer, mumbled a quiet "I'll be taking the paint," and reached for it lifting it above their heads, steadying it on her palm so it wouldn't fall. But fate and a laughing god wanted something more entertaining.

Hinata proceeded to pull the paint away but it ended up slipping in her clammy palms, colors of red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and orange paint falling. There was a loud clatter of trays and Hinata found herself gaping at the blond's now purple-red hair and the red's now blue-green hair.

The bell rung, signaling the end of class. Hinata squeaked something unintelligible and ran away once again from her possible death threats.

Hinata ran down the hallway, through the maze of students. No one would see Hinata's small figure running through.

She finally let a few tears slip her eyes as she ran to her next class, history. Did she ever learn? Why did she have to be so clumsy? Why did she have to be such a crybaby? If Hinata could just apologize without fainting, all would be good if they forgave her. Instead like a rude obnoxious girl, she just fled.

She paused in the huge crowd to wipe away her tears, mentally promising she would apologize and pay attention to her surroundings better. Hinata was a clumsy person but today seemed like everything went in a fast motion, like cliché anime. Hinata couldn't help her clumsiness.

"Why are you crying, Cute girl-Chan?" An almost kindergarten voice asked her. Hinata met face to face with an orange lollipop mask. "Do you want my rainbow lollipop?" The man with the surprisingly high pitched voice asked, waving around a lollipop in his hands. Hinata being too shocked from his voice and appearance could only bow in what she hoped was in a polite gesture of excuse me.

As she bent over, her hair due to static lifted up and rubbed against the rainbow lollipop. The man pulled the lollipop away hastily, making the lollipop fly from his hand and hit the wall crashing into a million pieces. Hinata's eyes widened and she took a step back, feeling a really bad case of deja vu.

"You broke it...now you have to pay!" The man placed his hands on hips in what he expected as an intimidating manner. Most people would laugh if they saw this man but Hinata being her rather gullible self took it as a threat. She nodded her head and bolted past the man, heading for her next class as quickly as possible.

Soon the man was lost in the fleeting crowd, allowing Hinata a clean escape. Hinata was messing everything up. She was making so many people mad at her.  
She entered her history class which was still completely empty. Hinata closed the door behind her and headed for the window for some fresh air. Hinata was very proud of herself for making it to the school without leaving but maybe it would be better to not have that feeling of pride and be safe. But if that happened and Hinata went to the local high school, she would never be happy with herself.

Deciding there was no other option but to hope for the best during the rest of her remaining days in this school, Hinata calmed her fear down. She didn't believe that anyone would actually kill her but she knew they would beat her up if she didn't do something about it. Thinking about that, Hinata promised to have a potential item that could protect her and to apologize to everyone later that day.

She had to stop being a crybaby and she had to be strong. Hinata could do that. She had to.

She opened the window with a calming squeak and rested her arms on the windowsill enjoying the fresh breeze. What Hinata didn't notice was a potted plant resting on the windowsill until it fell out the window and hit the ground with a very loud shattering crash. Hinata jumped up, hearing the accident. She turned to look around if anyone had seen that. Hinata mentally cursed herself, someone could have gotten hurt and it would be her fault.

"Thank goodness no one had got hit..." Hinata said to herself. Were there any how not to be clumsy classes? Hinata joked knowing if that existed she would have to take it.

"You broke my plant, miss." A eerily calm voice reached Hinata's ears. Of course someone had to see what happened and it was the owner of the plant of all people!

"I-I'm t-truly-" Hinata stopped short seeing the owner of the voice for the first time. It was a man with the strangest green hair and skin color that she thought could be paint. One side of him was a milky white while the other side was a inky black.

"**I say we throw her out the window and then eat her**," a deeper voice said. It seemed to be coming from the same man making Hinata even more crept out.

"We can't do that. We'll get in trouble and we have to stay in this place longer," the higher voice spoke to his deeper voice counterpart.

"E-E-Eat me! Y-you c-can't!" Hinata trembled, her small body shaking. She tried to calm down, she had to apologize and offer to buy another plant. She tried not the panic but the attempt grew useless. A loud bell rang, alerting the beginning of class.

"**Che, fine let's go.**" The strange man ignored what Hinata had said and turned around to leave. "**We don't have time to deal with fools-** Yet with deal with the rest."

"I can b-b-buy y-you another p-plant!" Hinata blurted out, walking to the door but the man had already left. Seeing he was gone, Hinata let out a groan.  
She had to apologize and make it up to a total of eight people now. She let out a disappointed sigh and walked to the back of the class wanting to wait for everyone to arrive and choose a seat that was left behind.

Hinata thought about the strange people she had gotten angry. Her thoughts drifted over what she could for them in order to apologize.

More students hurried in and soon filled the room. The teacher entered the class and Hinata hurriedly chose a vacant seat in the back behind Shikamaru.

She was alright the whole rest of the day.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Hinata smiled in the midst of all her running. The rest of the day had gotten better meaning she didn't trip or wet or destroy another person or their property. Her friends from middle school were all there and Kiba had made her laugh many times throughout the day.

Besides the horrible mistakes in the morning half of her first day, the rest of the day was pretty neutral. She hadn't seen any of them for the rest day.

Her smile completely disappeared just as she ran up to the entrance of the dormitory. It loomed above her, casting dark shadows, the rain clouds floating in the sky making it seem there was no light.

Hinata stomach twirled in nervousness. She had to go through with this. After all she had been through today, Hinata could make it. She urged herself to finally reach for the doorknob when voices from behind reached her leery ears.

She spun around in time to see every single person who she had embarrassed talking to each other patiently approaching the dorm along with two other people who Hinata did not recognize. In an instant all of Hinata's barely put together confidence shrunk and vanished into nothing.

Holy. Mother. Of. Byakugan.

She was sharing a dorm with all of them. Hinata's blood ran cold and her vision blurred. Fleeting feelings overwhelmed Hinata, as she opened her mouth to speak but unable to do so.

She suddenly felt very warm.

The 10 people continued to walk towards the dorm and almost as if acting, eight of the group froze as they noticed Hinata.

"It's (f***ing) you!" Words and exclamations of remembrance were each spoken differently from each of the eight. Each one had an own original way of how they had remembered the girl.

Hinata stood there like a deer caught in headlights with no idea what to say except-

"I'm sorry!" And then Hinata did what she did best, she fainted.

* * *

**End of Chapter One: As You Piss Them Off or Erasing the Title as You Piss Them Off.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh Kami, I finally finished the rewrite of this frogging chapter! *collapses into puddle* I don't really like how I wrote this chapter and I believe I can write so much better but since it's just the first chapter, I'm going to take it easy on myself and say it's decent while editing it another day where I'm in a better mood. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**I suppose this fic will be around 20 or 15 chapters or so. I plan on making this fic go slow and try to capture Hinata's gentle and understanding nature while capturing the Akatsuki's suffering.**

**I truly hated writing this chapter, my mind is in the future and all the excitement I'll have with this story once I'm able to get Hinata to properly apologize which will probably be in chapter three.**

**I have a lot of ideas for the future chapters. Have a good day/night everyone.** - **Bear**


	2. As You Take A Chance

**A/N: OH MY FROGS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND FAVORITED. Do you see this creepy big-arse smile on my face? All of you guys made my day! Even if it's only a little bit of reviews, it's made me so happy.**

**This chapter sadly is very very boring and short. If you want just scan over this chapter, and then wait for my next update which will be on the 25/26th of April. I would've added chapter three to this chapter but it would be insanely long then. So I'm just going to make this a separate chapter. I'm sorry that it's so boring, my next chapter will be much more exciting...hopefully. The Akatsuki do show up in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Who knows maybe I do own Naruto..Maybe I'm put another a genjutsu and then-yeah you're not buying it are you. Sadly, I do not own Naruto but I do own a dagger I got for 30 bucks the other day!**

**Now without any further ado, chapter 2!**

* * *

**"If you always do what you've always done, you will always get what you've always got. If you want things that you never got, you must do things you have never done!" - Nishan Panwar**

* * *

Hinata blinked a few times, light entered her vision and she adjusted her eyesight. Hinata groaned and immediately put a hand to her forehead.

'I feel like I've just been hit by a cooking pan upside the head' Hinata thought remembering when Neji had tried to make breakfast but it ended up with a pineapple stuck in the toilet and Hanabi unconsious.

Hinata giggled slightly and rested her back on the bed's headboard. She looked around the room and found herself looking at a room with light purple walls and the floor was a polished wooden brown with a pure white carpet right next to the bed. The bed had purple sheets that matched the walls , by the window was a white desk with white bookcases on both sides of the desk. In the corner of the room was a purple dresser that matched the walls and sheets. After a second or so Hinata knew this was her dorm room.

Her dorm room...in the mixed dorm...with those..boys..

Hinata's eyes widened at the realization. She had fainted in front of the dormitory and all the people who she had made mad were in the same dorm as her! It was just her luck.

'I bet all of them want to kill me!' Hinata thought, warm tears already starting in her lavender eyes. There was no way she could handle living with all of them for the next 4 years! Distressed, Hinata flung the covers off her body and scrambled to the floor, only to trip on something or _someone. _On her floor sat a woman- a blue haired woman to be exact.

How Hinata had missed her when she looked around the room was a mystery to her. A big mystery, how in the world do you miss a body lying on your floor? It's like the police not noticing a suspiscious hooded figure running away from a crime scene.

Beautiful amber eyes snapped open, the woman looked around in alert trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes locked on Hinata. Hinata shifted nervously, ready to run out of the room at any moment.

'The door is just a little feet away from me! Just a little more...' Hinata thought anxiously, mentally reaching for the doorknob.

Then the woman smiled slightly, giving her a look not be afraid. Hinata let out an inaudible sigh. So in her room wasn't a homicidal criminal, thank goodness.

Hinata took in the girl's appearance.

Beautiful short blue hair was sprawled against the girl's slim yet broad shoulders, and warm amber eyes that could be compared to caramel were framed by light lavender eye shadow. She had cherry pink lips and a silver stud right under it. Her fair flawless skin seemed to shine in the light and her figure was slim with a large bust giving her a seductive figure- a figure that any normal women would die for.

To sum it all up in three words, this lady in Hinata's room was drop-dead-gorgeous.

"Hyuga Hinata-san. Am I correct?" The woman said, interrupting Hinata's thoughts.

"H-h-hai!" Hinata squeaked. The woman smiled.

"My name is Konan. Sorry for intruding but you fainted back there. It seems like you had a fever. I had to stay here and watch over you, Hyuga-san. The fever was quite high. Are you well now? Would you like anything?" The woman known as Konan explained politely. Hinata's eyes widened slightly. She was being so troublesome!

"K-Konan-san! I am so sorry for making y-you have to watch over me! Ah...thank you but you didn't have to do that. I must have been so t-troublesome!" Hinata swallowed a big lump in her throat. What was she doing? She had made most of her dorm mates mad at her already and now she was letting them take care of her!

'Selfish! Selfish! Idiot' Hinata scolded herself in her head. Konan shot her a concerned look.

"Hyuga-san, it was no trouble at all. I could not just sit down and let your fever get worse" Konan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am terribly sorry but we are the only two females in this dorm. The rest are boys and they are not exactly _normal. _It has been more than 6 years since I have had a real girl friend to talk to. I will not let the only other girl in this dorm die from a fever." Konan's grip tightened on Hinata making her squeak quietly. "Oh I'm sorry" Konan removed her hand from Hinata's shoulder and let it go limp to her side. "It's just.." The aura around Konan changed and it did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

Hinata unconsciously moved away from Konan feeling killer intent radiating from her.

"Konan-san?"

"...staying with these idiotic men for 6 years without any single girl expect for yourself will really make you desperate for any type of girl companion" Konan sighed, the killing intent vanishing just as quickly as it came. "So, Hyuga-san please don't try to run away. I promise I won't let the boys hurt you...if they do..." The killer intent was back in full force even making Hinata tremble a bit.

"You want me to stay...I d-don't know," Hinata muttered, visualizing herself living in this dormitory.

Hinata for her part had no idea what to do. The person asking her to stay was already confessing she would hurt people, could Hinata just say yes? Also, what could Konan do against a bunch of grown men and could she really guarantee her safety from the craz-ahem, boys? Although even if Konan could keep her safe , Hinata would never be able to look at any of them in the eye or even look at them. She knew if she saw them she would faint over and over again and Hinata was certain that was nowhere near healthy.

But she couldn't refuse, and leave Konan alone, it just wasn't in Hinata's nature to abandon someone who asking for help and company.

Hinata shook off her thoughts and tried to think clear. There was no way any of them would actually kill, she tried to convince herself. Keyword being "tried". She looked at Konan who was almost wearing a pleading or begging expression. Although it seemed like all of her dorm mates were older than her and maybe even by next year they would be gone.

Hinata took a step back and shot her eyes to the floor, as if trying to will Konan to disappear. Her gaze was intense. Hinata didn't want to leave Konan alone but she also didn't want to stay here. She couldn't.

"Konan-san, I'm s-sorry. I guess I'll be going to the headmistress in the morning," Hinata murmured not daring to look Konan in the eyes. She hated disappointing people.

"Oh, I see. Well it is your choice." The sadness was evident in Konan's voice which sparked Hinata to feel guilt like disgusting bile crawling up her throat.

She took another step back and brought her hand around her waist in a hugging position. As Konan was going to leave the room, Hinata remembered what her mother used to say "Take a chance, forget the titles, and some people aren't that bad." Hinata didn't understand how she remembered that from when she was six years old but that saying seemed to be applying to this situation.

She would not leave Konan alone. She would apologize to everyone else and she would become friends with them. She was going to prove it to her father and help Konan as well. It was win-win situation for both of them putting aside Hinata's excessive fainting.

_No! You're going to fail!_

_I'm not a failure._

_You're going to fall._

_Well then I'll get back up._

_You can't take a risk._

_It's my time to prove that I can._

_You're being reckless._

_I believe I can do it._

_You're being selfish if you put yourself in danger for your own self satisfaction that Konan will be happy._

_I know. But once in a while I simply want to do what I want without fearing. I need to take a chance._

_You will regret it._

_Maybe._

Hinata opened her eyes and for once in her life, she decided to be daring and risky. Hesitantly she said, "Konan-san, I won't run away. I'll stay." Konan's eyes quickly lit up like Christmas had come early but then that look soon vanished replaced with a calm and relieved expression.

"Oh my god, thank you Hyuga-san! Do you mind if I call you Hinata-chan? Thank you!" Konan smiled and at the moment seemed to be epitome of joy. Hinata nodded in approval at dropping the formality. "If you don't mind, why made you change your mind?"

Hinata's smile froze on her face. "I want to p-prove to my family, I'm not a failure and I don't w-want to leave you here without another girl. Maybe with this will be my time to shine."

"Is that so. Thank you. I guess I will be going now, Hinata-chan since you are feeling well. I'll meet you after your school to tell you about the other people in this dorm." Konan smiled and then turned to leave before adding, "One thing you should know, everyone here is apart of the Akatsuki and you should not piss them off." The door opened and closed, leaving Hinata alone in her room.

Hinata's eyes widened, she had pissed all of them off! She let herself face palm, and then muttered "You are going to regret this very much."

Hinata didn't know what the Akatsuki was but she decided she didn't like the sound of it. For once in her life, she ignored everything and maybe she would go with the flow and see where this took her. She scrambled to her door and locked it quickly, before jumping atop her bed and snuggling under her covers. She would regret it but maybe it would fun.

"Maybe they aren't that bad."

* * *

**End-Chapter Two: Erasing the Title as You Take A Chance.**

* * *

**A/N: Hinata needs to apologize and become neutral with the Akatsuki so I can finally work on how they become friends!. Konan was not very prominent in the series so I'm struggling with her personality. I just see her as someone that is calm and reserved but does get annoyed with the other men but doesn't show it.**

**About the chapter lengths they will all vary, it's pretty much how much information I want to mention in that chapter. The next chapter will probably be meeting some of the guys, near death experiences *cough Hidan cough*, preparing for apologies, and friends from Konoha and their gossip. I hate Sakura with a burning passion but I'm not going to bash her or make her annoying *cough she always is cough*, I'll try to keep everyone in character.**

**Thank you:**

**jmcneill99**

**damnheart.o3**

**Guest: Tip**

**Koorihime8**

**HinataHyuuga97**

**Darkfoo**

**alessfansama**

**Calibri01**

**Aidylx16**

**Akatsukilover9216**

**(Yes, I am one of the writers that thank those who favorite or follow, they make me happy too.)**

**Have a nice day/night, everyone! - Bear**


	3. As You Learn More

**This chapter is just a draft, I wasn't able to edit it and run it over. My writing kinda sucks here since I was pretty much bawling my eyes out when I wrote this. **

**Disclaimer: Muahaha! I am totally the writer and creator of Naruto. That's right people I'm Kushimoto! (Kushina and Kishimoto) Take that! *runs off into the world to tell my great news***

**Real disclaimer: I've been caught by the police. (Sadly) They have made me write a letter of apology to Kishimoto. I offered to write one to Kushina but they just responded with putting me in a mental hospital. Either way, I (sadly) am not the writer of Naruto and I am not married to Minato with Naruto as my kid. Damn it.**

**Now without further ado, I present chapter three.**

* * *

"**Stop blaming people, circumstances, the devil or even God for things that go wrong, and start being the person God intended us to be. We may make mistakes, but we are not a failure until we start blaming someone else, we have to own up to our action that we did that cause problems, fix it, apologize to who we hurt, learn from our mistakes and move on." - Glen Rambharack**

* * *

**"Beep Beep" **The alarm clock screeched, waking Hinata up from her dream-filled slumber.

Hinata jolted up, sitting upright in her bed. Her covers toppled onto the floor and so did her alarm clock when she swung her arm to turn it off. Hinata's eyes widened when the last bits of grogginess wore off, alerting Hinata of where she was and what was going on.

"School!" she blurted out to herself. She jumped of the bed only to land flat on her face, her foot tangled in with the covers. Whimpering slightly to herself, she got up and rubbed the growing lump on her forehead, hidden by her bangs. "Idiot…" Ignoring the throbbing pain in her forehead, she turned towards the unbroken alarm clock lying on her floor.

She snatched the alarm clock from the floor and her eyes quickly scanned for the time. 5:59 am. She was safe. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and walked over to dresser. Pulling out her uniform, she also gathered her bath supplies from the unopened boxes in the corner of her room.

The uniform was a rather flashy color for Hinata's taste, a bright scarlet red. Great something to make her face look even more like a tomato when she blushed. The skirt was a bright scarlet red, the top a white blouse, and the tie matching the same color of the skirt. The blazer was black or the vest was grey.

Hinata got up from her crouching position and then it finally hit her. Where was the bathroom?

Panic overwhelmed Hinata; she couldn't possibly have to s-s-share it with them. Hinata cringed, thinking if one of them walked in on her or worse she walked in on them. Hinata turned a bright red and shook those naughty thoughts away. 'Although they weren't exactly bad looking…it couldn't be that ba-' Hinata reminded herself.

"No! Shut up!" her face lighting up again. She didn't want to see anything. "Nothing, please Kami-sama, nothing." Hinata whispered, dreading the idea of going out there and taking a shower in a place that was shared. But either way she knew she had to.

Pushing aside the "bathroom problems", what was she going to do? What was she going to do, meaning how in the world could she apologize to her dorm mates for what she had done without fainting or crying?

Hinata without knowing smiled, an idea entering her mind. Walking over to another unopened box, she placed her bath supplies and clothes to the side and tore open the smallest box there. Once the box was open, Hinata slid her hand inside the box and pulled out a round object with a handle all covered in brown paper. It was a cooking pan.

She could cook for them. Surely, they would appreciate that. Hinata beamed, confident of her idea. She got up struggling for the items in her hands not to fall.

Under her arms, were the bath supplies and clothes while in her palms was the pan. She walked over to her door, the only thing hiding her from her dorm mates and the barrier between them and her. Once she opened it, she would have to face them. Hinata hesitantly placed a hand on the door knob and shut her eyes.

She ignored the "what if" questions running through her head and finally opened the door. Hinata peaked outside and saw the hallway was eerily dark. It was like there was no other human being in this dorm other than her, after all the sun hadn't raised yet. Gulping and readying herself for the worse, she walked outside into the dark hallway

**-X-**

Hinata didn't know if she was afraid of the dark or her possible death threats aka dorm mates more. She walked down the endless hallway in circles. Wherever she was heading, she didn't know. And searching for a light switch on the walls, proved hopeless.

Oh how she wished Konan would wake up and help her. Hinata even thought about calling her name but she knew that was probably the stupidest thing she could do. She didn't think her dorm mates or even Konan would appreciate "Konan! Konan! Where's the bathroom and light switch!" or "KONAN! Where are you!? Where's the bathroom? Where's the light switch? Where am I?" coming from the hallways early in the morning.

Even if Hinata knew she had to face her dorm mates in a while, it didn't mean she couldn't try to avoid them. Avoiding them and making them break-

"You. The girl who made my hair go different colors" A cold, almost bored voice drawled. Hinata jumped at the sudden voice and stopped walking. Maybe, there another girl that made his hair go rainbow? Hinata thought hopefully. As if. She turned around and there standing in front of her, in all his glory, was the red-headed man; she had dropped green paint on. Hinata shivered at how cold his voice was, like a smooth patch of ice sliding across your neck.

The dark shadowed his face, making him look frightening, like an unexpected ghoul. Shadows covered the man and all Hinata could hear was her beating heart. All her earlier thoughts had been wiped away.

"Y-y-yes" Hinata said quietly, trying to hide her fear, although failing badly at it. His bored gaze seemed to drill holes into her forehead.

"You dropped paint on my hair yesterday" he stated matter-of-factly and wrapped a strand of red unkempt hair around his finger, emphasizing his statement.

"Y-y-y-yes" Hinata stuttered even more. He took a step towards Hinata to which Hinata responded with taking a step back. "A-a-are y-you going t-to h-hurt me?"

"Stupid girl, if I wanted to hurt you. You'd already be foaming at the mouth and lying dead on the floor" He yawned.

Hinata took it as a yes, and raised her hands, pointing the pan in his direction, implying she would whack him with this if he tried anything. "I-I'm w-warning you, I-I'll u-u-use this!" As Hinata raised her arms, her uniform and bath supplies dropped to the ground with a thud. Hinata ignored it, worry still eating at her, but the red-headed man seemed rather amused.

"Oh?" He questioned in monotone, a poison needle already sliding out of his sleeve if the girl provoked him any further.

"I-I-I-I'm not a-afraid"

"Your stuttering says otherwise" The red-head paused and looked to the floor, his bored gaze now fixed on something else. "…animal print" This took Hinata by surprise.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stammered, still raising the pan. She looked in the direction where the red-headed man was looking and almost fainted. He had seen.

He had seen her underwear. Her pink cat printed underwear. The ones with the cats hugging and kissing is what he had seen. The ones with all the hearts, oh kami-sama help her.

"You wear underwear that has love making cats on it…how lovely," he muttered.

Hinata flushed a bright red and quickly scrambled to pick it up. She hugged it to her chest and stared accusingly at the red-head with her cheeks puffed out. She swore the red-headed man looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"The bathroom's that way. Last door on the left, big, white noticeable. Go." He said uncaring.

"H-huh?" Hinata was dumbfounded. He had scared the living crap out of her, threatened her, saw her underwear and he was offering directions, not to mention she was the one who dropped paint on him. The man seemed to be very apathetic and not in the least a person that would help willingly.

"I'm giving you directions, little girl" He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-oh" Hinata paused to think of the right words "It's j-just t-t-that…nothing, t-thank you…" She trailed off, wondering what to call him.

"Sasori"

"S-scorpion? W-where? I-I d-didn't know there w-were s-scorpions around here…" Hinata said looking left and right. Strangely, she didn't feel _that _scared anymore. If he was kind enough to tell her where the bathrooms were then he couldn't be that bad.

"Me" He snapped in annoyance which made Hinata flinch. Okay…maybe she was still scared.

"Y-you're a s-scorpion!" She choked out, truly not understanding.

"My...tch, just forget it" He gave up not wanting to waste more time. "I am a scorpion"

And Hinata felt a strange feeling of relief, although still quite anxious. Not afraid but nervous. "I am a Hinata, n-nice to meet you."

Sasori stared at her for a moment and made a "tch" sound before walking past Hinata into a random room.

Hinata was still a bit confused and her heart was still beating from the sudden encounter, all she knew was that he wasn't going to attack her at least she hoped so and that she still hadn't apologized. Turning around, and heading in the other direction, she walked towards the bathroom, happy to find someone that wasn't that bad. She just needed some time to adjust. Adjusting, definitely.

* * *

Sasori walked away from the idiotic girl and into Deidara's room. Ignoring the sleeping bomber, he opened a drawer and searched through the endless piles of art supplies.

The girl was strange. She wasn't loud and fierce like most blabber mouths. He had threatened her, she fought back while showing fear, and a moment later she was pretty much saying thank you. The girl was kind. Obviously too kind for her own good.

And that's exactly why Sasori hadn't poisoned her right there. She didn't make any moves to provoke him besides the stuttering. She had even amused Sasori which was good enough for him to not hurt the girl. If she provided entertainment in his life living with bastards, then she was fine to go and just stay away from him. Another thing was that he was getting impatient and just wanted to get his needed item from Deidara's room.

Sasori grabbed a medium sized scalpel and looked towards the sleeping blond. Rolling his eyes, he padded silently with the stealth of a ninja to Deidara, and harshly stabbed him in the arm with the scalpel just to make him mad.

Deidara let out an irritated yelp jumping up from his sleep and then punched Sasori in the face.

Oh god, he really hoped that the little girl would provide much entertainment in this unclean, evil group.

* * *

Hinata easily found the obnoxious girls bathroom door thanks to _Scorpion-san's _directions_. _The door was a bright white, the sparkling door creating a dim light in the dark hallway, calming Hinata momentarily until there was a creak and a strangled yelp, interrupting the eerie silence of the dormitory hallway. She jumped slightly, clutching the cooking pan closer to her chest, shifting her weight from one foot to another before deciding to slip into the bathroom before anyone else appeared.

Hinata opened the bathroom door, a scent of soap and water lingered in the air releasing into the hallway as the door opened. She quickly stepped inside closing the door was once more, the scent of soap stronger inside. She sniffed, and sneezed, almost dropping the cooking pan.

The bathroom was completely white and extremely large with private showers and clean bathroom stalls complete with sinks and even make-up tables. Hinata turned towards the make up counters and stacked her items neatly. The cooking pan right on top of her clothes. She gathered up her shampoos and opened a shower stall, putting her bath supplies on the vacant shelves inside.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, the next shower stall was occupied...by a male. A silver haired male to be exact. A silver haired male with a knife.

Hinata turned towards to the make up counters once more, completely oblivious to the grinning Jashinist quietly opening the shower stall curtain to meet Hinata. She hummed a tune as she removed her lavender t-shirt, leaving her in her bra when something tapped her bare shoulder.

Hinata and the silver haired male froze simultaneously. The next set of events seemed to go in slow motion.

Shirtless polite Hyuga girl meets silver haired foul mouthed zealot.

"PUT ON A DAMN SHIRT, YOU SLUT!" Were the first things the man was able to say, waving the knife at Hinata crazily. Hinata's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers and her mouth opened in a silent scream, opening and closing like a gold fish running out of water. It was the guy she fell on, the guy who she hit with a shoe on his butt, and he was holding a knife, seeing her half naked.

Hinata felt a strange sense of deja vu. It seemed as everything from the other day was happening with this man again.

She jumped back hitting her back painfully on the counter as she finally let out an ear piercing scream. Without a second thought, Hinata brought up her cooking pan and slammed the pan right in the man's face. The man's face moved back with the strong force, like a dog shaking in slow motion. The man let out a strangled snarl as he fell to the ground, stumbling.

Hinata closed her eyes and hit the man once more in the stomach with a brutal blow. By the time Hinata opened her eyes, the man was unconscious.

"Holy Byakugan, holy byakugan! H-he's dead. No, he's j-just u-u-unconscious! Please w-wake up, sir! I'm s-sorry!" She squealed, kneeling down and checking his pulse over and over again. "D-D-Do I h-have to g-give him C-CPR?"

Hinata felt like hell slapped her in the face ten times over when she blurted that out. She considered running away but knew she could never do that or leave him here while she did nothing. She didn't know how to find another dormitory member which left the option of throwing away her virgin lips AKA CPR.

Shaking like she was having a seizure, she reluctantly lowered her face down and crawled atop him. She finally stopped her movement when her lips were just a centimeter from the man's. She closed her nose and opened his lips, preparing for the insane thing she was going to do. Her hair fell down over her and the man in a wave of midnight as she took a deep breath.

She lowered her lips for the m-mouth to m-m-mouth and then their lips m-

"Hinata-chan! That was the second yell this morning! Are you okay?" An urgent voice yelled, throwing the bathroom door open. Hinata froze, shock holding her whole body captive. She was_ this _close from losing her virgin lips. Thank goodness for Konan-wait she hadn't moved from her position yet!

Konan looked at the scene in front of her with a gaping mouth.

A bra-wearing Hinata on top of Hidan with their lips an inch away. What would your first thoughts be if you saw that? (Pervs...)

"Konan-san!" Hinata yelped, scrambling to her feet and grabbing a towel to cover herself. She really wanted to melt into a puddle of right now.

"What. Were. You. Doing? Hinata-chan." Konan said that with the most venom possible and murderous intent that it made Hinata shake. It was even worse from the day before. Konan's eyes shone in malevolence, wondering if she had misjudged Hinata's shy behavior.

"H-H-He w-was u-unconscious! H-he g-got l-lost and I g-guess f-fainted I s-s-swear!" Hinata stammered crazily, her words blending together. Konan raised an eyebrow and walked stiffly to Hidan, giving a swift kick to his face to check if Hinata was telling the truth. The younger girl let out a squeak as she saw Konan deliver a blow to the man's face.

"I understand and believe you but what is with the knife? Don't tell me he tried to attack you? Hidan is stupid but he wouldn't get lost inside this dorm, he would simply wander in this to satisfy his slightly perverted personality or to harm someone." Konan eyed the knife, picking it up. Hinata gulped and wondered if she would actually stab the man if she said yes.

There were no words to describe how happy Hinata was that Konan had believed her. She almost pissed off the female of this strange dorm as well but there was still the huge embarrassment she was feeling.

"A-Ano..."

"He tried to kill you, I figured. It has been 3 years since his last human sacrifice." Hinata didn't notice that sentence, her thoughts solely focused on how to reply to Konan. "Hinata-chan?"

"A-Ah, yes! Um w-what will y-you do if he did t-try to harm m-me?"

Konan let out a hearty laugh, her previous murderous view directed at Hinata completely forgotten. "You're worried about Hidan? You really are a nice girl, no one's worried about this idiot." Hinata let a slight frown slip at what she heard. No one liked him or cared about him? "Don't worry. I'm just going to bring him back to a room."

"I s-see! W-would you like h-help!?" Hinata asked, reaching for the unconscious body until a hand stopped her.

"Go take a shower. I'll be fine. He wouldn't dare try anything against me and besides I am very strong." Konan gave her a reassuring smile before dragging the man Hidan out of the bathroom using his hair.

"K-Konan-san! You can't hold h-him like that!"

"Aha, don't worry. This guy likes pain, oh not the real Pein, he's a masochist and he has a thicker skull than you'd imagine." Konan dragged Hidan out of the bathroom and out into the hallway, Hidan's head hitting the floor painfully.

Hinata sweat dropped at Konan's brutal nature towards the poor man, before let out a pitiful sigh. There should have been an easier way to handle that situation. She was a being a total idiot, she didn't even know if was necessary to give the man CPR. Ruffling her hair frustratingly, she leaned against the make-up counter, a sharp pain hitting her in her lower back.

Hinata locked the bathroom door, and checked the other stalls before finally undressing. As she folded her discarded clothes carefully, she noticed a broken necklace hanging by her leather belt of her white shorts.

* * *

Hinata finally got dressed in her uniform and walked outside the bathroom door. It was 6:40 and she had at least an hour or so to cook breakfast for everyone. She stared guiltily at the cooking pan when she finally entered the dorm kitchen.

The dorm kitchen was very clean and large, making it easy for Hinata to find numerous items. She wasn't sure what kinds of food were available to her so she just used her own food which she brought from home. It consisted of bacon, a few cereal bars, flour, cinnamon rolls, beans, and oranges. She could make bacon and pancakes with her flour. A few eggs from the dormitory wouldn't hurt her or would it?

She opened the fridge and reached for the eggs but paused at the last moment.

"These aren't my eggs...though..."

"You may use them, Hyuga." A calm voice said quietly from the kitchen doorway. She let out a barely stifled gasp as she tilted her head to see the dango man from the elevator ride. Even Hinata had to do a double take on how silent his footsteps were.

"I-I'm sorry f-"

"I understand it was an accident, you don't need to apologize anymore, after all you can't help how we humans make mistakes." The man's gaze in Hinata's opinion was captivating and yet plain frightening. You seemed to get lost in his dark pools while also feeling a sense of dread about them. "Itachi Uchiha. I believe you're a Hyuga."

"A-ah, Hinata Hyuga. I'll make b-breakfast for you and everyone in a-apology for wasting y-your dango." Hinata bowed her head, not wanting to stand Itachi's gaze any longer. Itachi said nothing as she muttered a quiet thank you and gathered up the eggs.

Hinata was never a talkative person but the silence between the two of them seemed to suffocate Hinata. Barely managing to think straight, she walked towards the stove careful not to drop the eggs. When she lit the stove, the fire cast a weak glow on Hinata, warming her and soon enough Hinata got lost in cooking.

Itachi leaned on the side of the doorway, watching as Hinata skillfully made breakfast. Strangely enough, she wasn't as clumsy as she was usually in the kitchen.

**-X-**

Hinata let out a smile that stretched from ear to ear. The dining table was covered in plates of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Glasses and utensils were expertly set out next to each plate. Now all that was left was the people who were going to eat it.

"Ano, w-would you like a-anything else?" Hinata meekly asked the Uchiha who was already sitting down, flipping pages in a book he was reading. Itachi looked up from his reading.

"I'll just be making coffee for mysel-"

"I'll d-do it! How do you like it?" Hinata rushed to answer, cutting Itachi off, her eyes still stuck on the floor.

"I'm not going to force you to do it but any one that's sweet. Thank you" Itachi replied. Hinata mustered a weak smile and looked up to meet his eyes but then quickly averted her eyes shyly.

Hinata continued towards the counter to use the coffee maker. After the coffee was done, she stirred it, and opened up a cabinet to put sugar in it. She checked the label and even tasted it a little to make sure it was sugar since she knew there was a high chance she would accidentally put pepper in it. But no, she didn't put pepper.

Hinata Hyuga that's not a ninja's clumsiness will end up in her death. It really will.

Without realizing it, she knocked down the salt shaker, spilling half of the salt bottle into the coffee mug when she went to go get the milk. She stirred it once more before finally handing it to Itachi with a proud smile. Itachi nodded his head in a thank you and sipped at it...that's when hell broke loose.

"Stupid Danna, un! Stabbing me like that and waking me up!" An irritated voice shouted from the other side of the kitchen doorway. With a loud bang, a blond entered, throwing the doors open in an obvious bad mood.

Itachi's face turned green and the other blond man raised an eyebrow at Itachi's disgusted expression.

"Do you have a problem with me Itachi?" The blond snarled, angry like a girl on their period. He really wasn't in the mood for the annoying prick Itachi. Itachi blanched. "Oh god, don't tell me you're going to throw up?" A smirk crawling up the blond's lips. "W-"

The blond male got cut off.

**SPURTTTT**

And luckily, the spurt of hot coffee did not come from Hinata's mouth this time. Hot coffee spilled out of Itachi's mouth hitting the blond male directly in the face with deadly accuracy. Hinata's jaw dropped to the ground, turning around to finally see the salt shaker fall out of it's cabinet.

"Oh no..."

The coffee sprayed the other male's face, drenching his hair and shirt.

Once the coffee was finally drained from Itachi's mouth, the blond let out an angered cry.

"BLEGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" He paused fuming and tasting "It tastes like black coffee and saltwater...oh god, this came out of Itachi's mouth. THE FUCK I'M TASTING ITACHI'S COFFEE SPIT!? OH HELL NO, THIS IS NOT A STABLE FRENCH KISS! YOU BASTARD, UN!" The blond screamed, coffee dripping out his mouth. The blond angrily dug into his pocket, seemingly searching for something instead of recklessly lunging towards Itachi. He gagged a few times, spitting on the floor what he yelled was "Itachi's emotionless germs!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't call it a kiss or anything else," said Itachi wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I'm sorry for spitting my salty coffee at you, Deidara." There was no trace of remorse in Itachi's voice.

"You don't sound sorry, Ita-chi." The blond, Deidara let out a growl, and threw a white object with high speed and accuracy straight at Itachi.

Hinata watched with eyes wide in fear if the two of them fought they would hurt themselves. Itachi spun around grabbing Hinata and dragging her to the door quickly with such fast speed that she yelped. Her eyes widened even more as she saw the white object thrown at Itachi explode where Hinata and Itachi were standing just a moment ago.

Deidara was in for the kill!

The explosion shook the dormitory and the table fell over, the outcome of Hinata's hard work toppling to the ground. Hinata had to stop from yelling out as she grabbed onto the door frame to steady herself.

As the explosion started to finally disappear into the air, a voice yelled from the corridors, probably alerting the whole dormitory "DEIDARA'S ON _HER _PERIOD AGAIN!"

"DEIDARA, DIDN'T WE TELL YOU TO STAY LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM WHEN YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD? YOU'RE WORSE THAN KONAN!"

Deidara turned furiously toward the sound of the voices shouting, "I'M NOT A DAMN FEMALE, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR GILL INFECTED HEAD!" He stomped out of the kitchen completely ignoring Itachi and Hinata, as another one of his explosions bounced up and down in his palm. "At least I'm don't smell like fish and be short like a midget!"

With Deidara gone, it left Hinata and Itachi in a blackened kitchen with a table over turned and food covering the floor. The tension was so thick it could have been cut by a knife or maybe another one of Deidara's explosions. Hinata thanked Itachi for saving her from the explosion before Itachi proceeded to question her.

"How did the salt end up in the coffee, Hyuga?" Itachi finally spoke up breaking the tense silence.

"It f-fell from the c-cabinet when I t-turned away. I'm s-so s-sorr-" Hinata said her voice barely above a whisper, her head down in shame.

"Don't apologize. It's fine but please do not make coffee for me again. I expect you'll clean the kitchen after school." Those words hit Hinata like a billion daggers. It was like she was experiencing when her father called her a failure. She just had to make another mistake even when she had checked the label of the sugar.

"I w-will! Um, a-aren't you g-guys going to s-school?" Hinata called after Itachi before he had left. Itachi didn't turn around.

"Do we look like students to you, Hyuga?" Hinata's brows furrowed, if they weren't students who were they? The rumors couldn't be true.

"What's the A-Akatsuki?" Hinata asked but Itachi was already out ear shot. Burying her head in her palms, she observed the mess in the kitchen and decided to stress about that later while also hoping there wouldn't be much homework. She had to stop worrying about the other dormitory members and get to school or she'd be late.

She retrieved her book bag and exited the dorm hurrying as fast as she could before she had anymore unlucky encounters with the rest of her dorm mates. She'd have to find another way to apologize to all of them.

_At least I'm alive. _

* * *

Konan didn't hurt Hidan after she had picked him up from the girl's bathroom and that disturbing scene of pure Hinata and Hidan together. No, she hadn't hurt him. She did much worse.

Before she said, she would take Hidan to _a_ room. She had never said it would be Hidan's room, all she said was "a". And here is where the awful part came for Hidan at least, in Konan's opinion it was highly amusing. She had lugged Hidan's out cold body right in front of Kakuzu's bedroom door. Not to mention, she had removed Hidan's shirt and wrote **I LOVE YOU KUZU **on his stomach. She really couldn't wait for their reactions.

Zetsu had passed by Konan and the out cold Hidan but decided stuff like that was normal.

Steadying him on the door, so when Kakuzu would open the door Hidan would fall on him, she let out a quiet snicker and placed a camera at the end of the hallway out of eyesight. Konan heard the shuffle of bed sheets from Kakuzu's room and quickly ran away to where she could survey the video.

The doorknob jiggled before turning and the door opened.

"What the?!" Kakuzu let out a yell as he fell to the ground, certainly not expecting a body to land on him.

Hidan's body fell onto Kakuzu and right onto...his lips.

Konan from her video-watching spot, spit out her popcorn, almost choking on it. "Did they just...kiss?" Konan quickly took a photo of the rare sight.

Kakuzu let out an angry scream, feeling very shamed. He threw back Hidan and proceeded to rant. How dare that idiot jump him and kiss him?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK...thinking...Oh god no. Hidan don't tell me your fucking gay...for ME!" Kakuzu stopped short finally noticing the message written on Hidan's stomach.

**I LOVE YOU KUZU**

The Jashinist had to be shitting him. There was no way. "Wake up, you idiot!" Kakuzu shouted grabbing Hidan by the hair and shaking him violently.

Hidan's amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open, "Jashin-sama, stop pushing me so hard on the swing...ugh, you're making me dizzy." Grogginess handicapped Hidan for a few minutes until he finally realized what was going on. "Dizzy...WHAT THE FUCK? STOP SHAKING ME! THIS SHITTY ROOM IS SPINNING LIKE A MERRY-FUCKING-GO ROUND!"

Kakuzu ceased his shaking and brutally dropped Hidan on the floor without a second thought. "OW, YOU BASTARD! WATCH WHERE YOU DROP ME! WAIT, DON'T EVEN PICK ME UP AT ALL!-KAKUZU, WHERE'RE YOU GOING!?" Kakuzu sent Hidan the most deadliest glower he manage which was enough to make the President crap bricks. "O-oi...why are you so fucking pissed off?"

"Because, you and your stupidity manage to give me a fucking...KISS!" Hidan's eyes enlarged.

"THE HELL ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OFF?" Hidan jumped up, finally meeting Kakuzu's nasty glare with a deadly glower of his own. "I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEAR KISS A MONEY-FUCKER-SUCKER LIKE YOU! YOU PROBABLY FORCED YOURSELF ON ME!" At this statement Hidan seemed to finally realize his bare chest. He looked down and promptly let out a rather high pitched scream. "HOLY SHIT! YOU YOU YOU YOU-" Hidan was tongue tied as he continuously stuttered.

"Spit it out, Hidan. Now." The rising anger was evident as Kakuzu slowly inched his fingers for Hidan's neck.

"YOU...YOU RAPED ME! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY, YOU FAG!" Hell froze over. Konan was already falling out her seat, popcorn littering her floor. Kakuzu stood there like a statue, not knowing how respond to that and smack some sense into the Jashinist. Before Kakuzu could hit Hidan, he had already ran away screaming down the hallway resembling Tobi when Deidara was chasing him.

"KAKUZU TENTACLE RAPED ME! KAKUZU TENTACLE RAPED ME! KAKUZU TENTACLE RAPED ME!" Hidan chanted as he ran all throughout the dorm making sure every single person heard what he had to say.

Over at Kakuzu's side, Tobi had walked up to Kakuzu. A mischievous smile hidden behind the orange mask, Tobi spoke out interrupting Kakuzu's thoughts of how to murder Hidan.

"Kakuzu-san, that's really wasn't nice of you. Rape isn't funny." Tobi teased lightly. Kakuzu looked towards Tobi and it only took that one look. He gulped and ran down the hallways screaming for his dear life.

Soon enough, two idiots were screaming and running down the hallways, bombs were going after one of the idiots, long ropes going after another idiot who screamed "HELL NO! NO BONDAGE!" and a furious awoken leader was throwing nails at whatever moved.

* * *

Outside, Hinata stopped to look at her dorm, seeing smoke come out of the windows and actually let out a giggle. She probably should have been worrying about the condition of her dorm mates but somehow Hinata was convinced they were fine. She stared at the dorm a little longer before Kiba dragged her away.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three: Erasing the Title as You Learn More**

* * *

**A/N: Oh god it's done. Next chapter will be apologies and it's time to have some fun! I tried my best to keep them in character but I'm not Kushimoto (sadly.) I felt like this chapter was kind of lacking. I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote this since I just found out my dog has cancer and 4/28/13, my doggy has just died. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited. And I can't believe I'm going to ask this but to those of you who have favorited and followed without reviewing, I was wondering if could simply write four or even three letter in the review box such as "Yes" or "Nice" or hey even constructive ****criticism would nice. Reviews make me very happy and those are usually the ones that give me the confidence to write. **

**I just want to know what you think. **

**Have a nice day/night, everyone -Bear**


	4. (As You) Plan in Action

**A/N: I've finally reached the fourth chapter! Thinking about, only one day has passed in the story. I'm sorry for it being slow! **

**I missed my planned update schedule time for a few weeks. I'm really sorry, I got distracted by fan fictions and video games. I'm not sure what you guys might think of this chapter due to the fact that I had a little bit of writers block and trouble with this chapter. Sorry if it sucks, school has taken energy away from me. **

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei, please stop rubbing the fact that you own such a popular manga in my face.**

* * *

"A good apology has three parts: 1. I'm sorry 2. It's my fault 3. What can I do to make it right?"- Unknown

* * *

**"**So who lives in there with you, Hinata?!" Ino's cerulean eyes seemed to get larger as pressed her palms into the table, leaning over Hinata causing a shadow to fall over the lavender eyed girl. Ino Yamanaka would not miss out on this juicy news. The gossip queen couldn't be the gossip queen if she had no gossip to share.

"Yeah! I wanna know who's there too! Are there guys there? Have they tried to touch you? I'll beat them up!" Kiba walked to the side of Hinata, patting her on the back with more force than necessary. The desk squeaked quietly as the Hyuga's bossom crushed into the desk with slight pain.

"Shut up Kiba, you're hurting Hinata!"

"Oh sorry Hinata." A wolfish grin spread across Kiba's face, his single fang protruding from his mouth. Hinata managed a smile as she fidgeted in her seat and She nodded in response to Ino and Kiba's questions.

"There are more people there. U-um, and Kiba-kun, there's only one girl in that d-dorm-" Kiba cut Hinata off abruptly, pushing aside Ino and slamming his hands onto Hinata's school desk.

"Have they touched you!? Have they hurt you? What the hell is Tsunade thinking putting you in a dorm with so many guys?" Worry was as bright as light in Kiba's voice.

"Kiba, you idiot! Don't push me! I was talking to Hinata!" Ino shrieked, slamming her hips into Kiba, making him stagger and fall over.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright?!" Hinata knelt down, forwarding a hand in Kiba's direction. Kiba took it thankfully and stoop up glaring daggers at the blond diva.

"Forget about damn dog boy, Hinata!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hands, placing them in her own. A mischievous sparkle shone in Ino's eyes. "Are the boys cute like Sasuke?"

"E-Eh!"

"Don't waste your time on idiot blondie number two-"

"Oi! Kiba, I better not be number one!" A voice shouted from the corridor. The sliding door opening revealing Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno walking inside together.

"Heh, you wish Naruto. You don't even deserve idiot, maybe something more insulting!" Kiba let out laugh forgetting his anger at Ino.

"Dobe." Sasuke entered after his two best friends.

"Like that."

"Damn you, teme! Why do you have such a wrong timing, dattebayo?!" Naruto screamed at the newcomer Sasuke. Hinata had to think about the time where the elevators door opened when she was with Itachi, Sasuke-san truly had bad timing. Hinata then remembered Ino's question.

"I-Ino they aren't ugly..."

"They aren't ugly but are they hot hot hot?" Ino squealed, turning back to Hinata ignoring the regular fight between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey bastards, don't forget me!"

"I don't know..." A light blush crept up Hinata's cheeks. Hinata had to be honest with herself, the guys in her dorm were far from ugly including that shark-y looking guy. Each member was attractive in their own strange way, and Hinata's cheeks burned brighter.

"Oh my god you're blushing, they must be good looking!"

"Teme, wear this freaking wig!" Naruto held up a random red wig waving it around the room, while he shot after Sasuke.

"In you dreams."

"Shino, get the damn Uchiha, we're putting a wig on him!"

"Ino-pig, if they're good looking they definitely won't date you like Sasuke won't!" Sakura smiled at Ino tauntingly, shooting a brief look at Hinata clearly saying "I'll save you from her questions."

"Heh! Forehead, I think you're mistaken, Sasuke isn't dating you either, your forehead is like a building sticking out of your pink head!" Ino smirked in pride as Sakura twitched in annoyance, the wrong buttons being pushed.

"How troublesome."

"At least I don't need you to tutor me in health!" Sakura snarled out, seemingly getting lost in real anger what she wanted as a fake fight.

"Forehead, screw you!" Ino growled and in a few minutes Sakura and Ino were throwing insults back and forth.

"Shikamaru, breakfast was really good, right?"

"I'M NOT WEARING THE WIG, SASUKE ASS WAS SUPPOSED TO WEAR IT!"

"Hm...I was asleep, Choji and sleeping again now."

"That's what you get dobe, trying to make me cross dress."

"Naruto, get back here! I want the Uchiha to pay me already!"

"You'll end up with Orochimaru-sensei, Forehead!"

"KIBA YOU BETRAYED ME BECAUSE HE PAYED YOU!"

"I should try the vinegar chips next."

"That's disgusting you pig! Orochimaru-sensei's like a freaking gay rapist!"

"I'm rich face it, Naruto."

Hinata watched the scene in slight amusement and concern. Sakura and Ino were in a heated discussion of how creepy Orochimaru-sensei was. Sasuke and Kiba were chasing Naruto with a bright long red female wig. Shino was being shouted at by Kiba. Choji was eating vinegar chips and Shikamaru was snoozing off. She had to wonder how did "who else is in your dorm?" turn out to be some kind of crazy class scene.

She laughed lowly, all the stress and anxiety finally slipping away. She had never felt so happy to see her classmates before. And somehow during that time Hinata knew she'd be fine. She couldn't be anymore grateful for her friends. But looking back at her dorm mates, they didn't seem to be much more different...just insanely more scarier.

* * *

The day passed by quickly and before Hinata knew it, she was standing outside of the mixed dormitory shaking in nervousness. She had to apologize to them somehow and all throughout the day she didn't get a single idea of how to do so. All her dorm mates must be awake by now, probably lounging in the common room, how could Hinata get past them? Not to mention she also had to get into the kitchen and clean it up.

Hinata was literally and figuratively stuck. Should she just run in there and head for her room as quickly as possible? Should she cause a distraction outside and sneak inside the dorm? Hinata felt like she was supposed to infiltrate her dormitory like some kind of spy. She decided with go with the latter.

Swinging her book bag onto her left shoulder, she looked towards her right side to find anything that would be able to create a decent distraction. The only thing she could see in her reach was a rock and a bush. Deciding to go with that option, she grabbed the rock and stretched her right arm, ready to throw the rock at the bush. Hinata paused in mid-throw, what the hell was she thinking? A bush. A rock. Her dorm mates inside.

_STUPID! _

Her dorm mates weren't outside so in no way would they hear the bush rustle and even if they did, they probably wouldn't have given two craps in a bag about a bush rustling. Hinata sighed miserably left with the hardest option: being reckless and running like hell is right behind your butt. She threw the rock up into the air and caught it once it fell with ease.

Looking at the rock with a somber expression, she muttered "Maybe it would be better if I was rock and no one would bother me except for a few throws." Palming the rock in her hand, she threw it across the campus, making sure there was no one around to accidentally hit. But sometimes, concealing your presence is not a good thing. Why? Simple. You might take a rock to the face.

The rock sailed through the sky and hit an orange haired man's face while Hinata was already opening the dormitory doors, not noticing that she had hit someone. The rock hit the man precisely on the forehead. The man grunted in surprise, his piercings being pushed back further into his face, making the pain double. He was then knocked out, falling behind a bush hidden.

If you had passed by the bush it may have looked like someone had committed homicide and tried to hide the body very badly.

Hinata as mentioned before didn't realize anything so she continued on her unlucky path. She reached for the door handle but paused, her eyes flickering toward a window not too high from the ground. With some effort Hinata could crack open the window and crawl in. The thing was she didn't know where that would lead her. She couldn't take the risk of accidentally ending up in someone else's room.

She made her way towards the window and stood on her tip toes to peak inside. Straining her upper body to hang onto the window ledge, she looked inside seeing an empty hallway. She out her ear to the glass, listening for any signs of nearby conversation. When deciding it was completely deserted, she braced her arms and muscles to push open the luckily unlocked window. With all her strength, she opened the window big enough for her body to crawl in.

She pushed her book bag inside the window and next came herself. Hinata struggled to stand up on the window ledge so she could go inside the window feet first with no damage. As she struggled to keep her balance, she slowly lowered her left foot down through the window and into the dormitory. Mentally cheering herself, she lowered her other foot into the window, her lower body finally inside the dorm.

She took a moment to breath and estimate how big the window was so she wouldn't hit her head. She carefully pushed the window open just a little more when an orange-masked man hidden at the end of the hallway decided to give some petty revenge.

Hinata's waist got past the window and next it was her stomach, chest, and then head.

**Thunk **

The window harshly fell closed on Hinata's stomach making her gasp in pain and shock. Her chest lurched forward with the impact on her stomach. Her eyes shut close in instinct, as her chest heaved up and down in a rapid pace. When the pain wore off, Hinata opened her eyes knowing it would be a dorm mate who had shut the window closed. She just had to learn from pattern. And Hinata was right.

The orange masked man from yesterday stood in the hallway, rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly. It was the man who's lollipop she had crushed.

"Cute girl-chan, this is my revenge. It seems like you hurt my sempais too." The odd man cooed in a high pitched voice. Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine. She wasn't the smartest. She wasn't the prettiest. She wasn't the most rational and she was rather naive but there was something about this man she didn't like. It was almost like he was completely fake but she cast that aside and focused on the situation at hand.

Her lower body was hanging limp out of a window into the hallway and her upper body was hanging out of the other side of the window. She looked like a crazy life like marionette.

"A-Ano...um.." Hinata said nervously urging herself to finally spit it out, "I'm sorry! I n-never meant t-to destroy or hurt a-anyone. It w-was all an a-accident! I a-admit I did wrong. I should have p-payed attention to what I-I am doing and become l-less clumsy. W-what can I do to m-make it right?!" The man stood there and tilted his head.

"Ara rara? Hidan-san said you were an evil slut from Jashin's rival's land that was sent to destroy every one of us. He said you were very mean but cute girl-chan is actually nice, pretty and flowery!"

"F-flowery..? Me?" Hinata gulped, hoping she wouldn't vomit because of the pressure on her stomach.

"Cute girl-chan doesn't have to do anything! Tobi doesn't like hurting people since Tobi's a good boy. Tobi is probably going to get in trouble with Hidan-san because he told Tobi to get revenge but I have 30 more lollipops in my room so Tobi's good. But don't tell Deidara-sempai, he's always confiscating my lollipops because sugar makes Tobi go crazy." Tobi giggled loudly, a fake smile hidden behind his mask.

"T-Tobi is that your n-name? Um, m-my name is Hinata H-Hyuga..." Hinata trailed off uneasily, swinging her legs, wondering if Tobi would let her out. Even if Tobi had forgave her, she still felt pretty guilty. She knew that she would still do something to apologize. Breakfast was sadly out of the option.

Tobi walked over to the window, opened the window fully, and pulled Hinata inside.

"Hinata means in the sun. Hehe, I guess you are the light." Tobi let out a laugh but stopped quickly as soon as he heard an obnoxious angry yell from the other side of the building "TOBI, UN!" Tobi froze, paling considerably under his mask.

"Hina-chan, you better run. You don't want Deidara-sempai to find you, he'll make your organs fly like confetti through the hallway." Hinata felt goosebumps travel across her pale skin. She had remembered the explosion from this morning. If Uchiha-san had not helped her, she would be very much dead. Hinata had to wonder how many times can a girl experience a near death experience. Tobi let out a little bye before speeding towards his sempai.

Hinata stood there in silence for a few moments. She had to be honest. She was rather puzzled by the man's behavior. Thinking back to the day when she knocked his lollipop away and fully observing the scene, he didn't seem to be seriously angry like Hidan-san. It was more like he didn't care and just wanted to have some fun. She pushed that to the back of her head, deciding she could become friends with Tobi and he was one of the members that was most likely not to spill her blood.

Konan. Tobi. equaled safe and not totally scary. Uchiha Itachi. Scorpion. equaled pending. The rest equaled run for your life.

Doing a check around the hallway as if it was a busy street, Hinata sprinted towards her dorm room D27. She was careful to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible but knew they would most likely hear her.

Surprisingly, she managed to get to her room unharmed while not meeting another person besides Tobi. It was a success. There was a quirk of Hinata's lips and she opened her door room quickly, throwing the door open in a hurried manner.

She literally jumped into her room, closing the door as fast as possible behind her. As she observed her familiar dorm room, Hinata felt the tiniest bits of confidence bubble within her. She managed to sneak inside the dorm without getting hurt except for the window incident with Tobi, she had made it safely.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she danced around her room in a proud manner.

Observing the room in a wary manner, Hinata realized her room was in the same condition she had left it with nothing suspicious. A silver of sunlight streamed in from Hinata's white curtains, casting blotches of light to adorn the perfected wood floor. Steps unbalanced, Hinata opened the curtain apart. A glaring light hit Hinata's sensitive eyes causing her to squint into the view outside her room of solitude.

The scenery outside was the azure sea sparkling and crashing against the crumbling shore as the sun shone overhead. Hinata let herself be devoured by the beautiful scene. She gradually fell into the detached world of thoughts, hands folded in her lap and legs folded under her. She fell farther and farther away, eyes blankly gazing ahead that no sound made it to her ears. In short, Hinata was zoning off. In her zoning off mode, she didn't even hear her door opening and the call of her name.

"Hinata-Chan?" The second person in the room called. Hinata didn't notice, fantasies preventing her from processing what she had heard. The other person called again, awakening Hinata from her Wonderland.

"Eh!" Hinata let out a gasp of shock. "Konan-san! Oh my gosh, h-how long w-were you here? I honestly d-didn't notice you! I'm so s-sorry!" Words spilled from Hinata's mouth as she rose up to bow for forgiveness from Konan.

In response, Konan only let out a chuckle, smiling in a teasing way.

"Hinata-Chan it's fine! Dozing off, huh?" Konan laughed again as Hinata's face turned pink. Hinata cleared her throat, trying to deter Konan from her laughing.

"A-ah, so Konan-san, did you need m-me for a-anything? Oh and if it's about the k-kitchen, I was just going to c-clean it up now!" She bit her lip shamefully after her words were spoken.

"Oh yes the kitchen, I'll help you with that, okay?" Hinata made a move to protest but Konan cut her off. "Don't try to argue, I'll help and that's final." Konan smiled warmly at Hinata rather embarrassed self. "But anyways that's not why I'm here for."

Hinata listened in confusion.

"I'm here to tell you about the other people in this dormitory. It seems like you met Itachi, Sasori, Hidan and Deidara, right?" Hinata nodded. "Well I'm going to give you brief information about all of them since I highly doubt any one of them would introduce themselves properly." Konan seemed to say that with a slight trace of bitterness lingering in her tone of voice. Hinata wasn't surprised by that, Konan had already proven she was annoyed with most of the people in her dorm.

"Um, Uchiha-s-san had introduced himself." Hinata spoke up, wondering what Konan's reaction might be.

"Hm, strange. Itachi doesn't usually say much except for..." Konan became silent. Hinata looked towards Konan with a puzzled expression.

"Konan-san?" Konan continued in her odd silence. Hinata on in impulse waved her hand in front of the bluenette but Konan didn't respond. After a short moment of confused looks from Hinata, Konan finally responded much to Hinata's happiness.

"And that's pretty much all Itachi says!" Konan chirped happily. Hinata said a quiet oh and then realized she still didn't understand.

"Wh-what?" Konan chuckled.

"All he says is pretty much nothing. He's all silence. I guess that the first fact about Itachi." Konan paused. "The other people in this dorm are Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Tobi and lastly Pein, the Akatsuki's leader." Hinata listened intently and at the hearing of the strange name Akatsuki, her attention was piqued even more. She leaned in closer to Konan, reluctance showing on her face. Konan noticed it immediately and waited for Hinata to speak her question.

"Konan-san...what's the A-Akatsuki?" Hinata spoke the words which rolled over her tongue in hesitance and slight unease. She remembered her cousin Neji mentioning something about them before she got ill but it seemed to slip her memory and never return. Konan's amber eyes turned steely and she visibly tensed.

"You...you really don't know what-who-we are?" Konan sputtered, skeptical and trying to decipher whether the timid girl before her was lying.

"Sh-should I um...know who they are?" Much to Hinata's surprise, Konan let out a little chuckle.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. I already knew you didn't know who they were. After all, I did tell you everyone in the dorm here except you is in the Akatsuki. Most people by then would've ran screaming had they known the Akatsuki inhabited this dorm." Konan let out a mischievous smile that sent goosebumps to scatter across Hinata's skin.

"W-why?" Hinata asked nervously. She couldn't believe she was still prodding at this subject. Konan had also told her not to make the members mad and she did. Then even if someone didn't do something against them, most people would still run away. They seemed to be dangerous whether you even left them alone. Konan's smile was wiped off her face. Her steely amber eyes returned and were focused directly on Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, I think that's for another day. Anyway, Itachi is pretty quiet and..."

Konan gave brief descriptions of each person that she had listed to Hinata except for a single person. Hinata had soon learned who each person was and what they liked. It didn't take her long to realize that Itachi liked sweet and was quiet, Kisame liked fishes and swords, Hidan was loud and crude, Kakuzu liked money, Tobi liked candy and was hyper, Deidara liked bombs and art, Sasori liked poisons and art (once more), and Zetsu liked plants and was a bit creepy.

The only person who Konan had left out was the leader. Hinata believed he was called Pein.

"I-I think you forgot t-the leader." Hinata meekly mentioned before Konan ended the conversation.

"I did, did I? Well there's nothing much to say about him except he's got orange hair and a lot of piercings. Everyone respects him and he's definitely the person you should not provoke. If he dislikes you and hurts you there's nothing much I can do about it. Pein's also my childhood friend." Those words sent shivers up Hinata's spine. The leader truly sounded like a scary person.

Konan yawned.

"Wow, it's 6:00 already, did we seriously talk for two hours?" Konan smiled brightly. "We can start cleaning the kitchen at 7:00 if you'd like. You can also help make some dinner if you'd like." Hinata nodded enthusiastically and thanked Konan for her help. It took a little bit of convincing to allow Konan to help with the kitchen mess.

Konan said a little goodbye and turned to leave Hinata's room when a new idea of apologizing to her dorm mates popped into her head. She had to thank Konan for giving information about them to her since it had given her an idea.

"K-Konan-san!" Konan turned around. "I-I made each person in here mad at me except for the leader-san...do you think my way of apologizing will make them forgive me!?" Konan listened carefully as Hinata explained everything.

"I can't guarantee it'll succeed completely but Hinata-chan as long as your feelings are genuine it's going to count for something. If that's what you think will work, take a chance. Good luck. Don't worry even if they don't forgive you, I won't let them hurt you!" Konan opened the door and walked outside to her own destination.

Hinata stared sulkily at her wooden door. She was glad Konan was on her side but a new feeling of eerie unease had settled in the pits of Hinata's stomach. With a wavering resolve, Hinata grabbed one of her spare old bags from a random box and rushed outside to the place where she would start.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Erasing The Title as You Put Your Plan in Action**

* * *

**A/N: I'm convinced this chapter was an utter fail! I was going to include everything in this chapter but I then it would take another week due to typing block and I just really wanted to get a chapter out before it became May 30th which is a month before I last updated! So hah, I'm 29 days late! I'm so sorry! I hope I haven't lost my little group of readers! I hope you haven't given up on me! I guess this was a bit of a filler chapter and also this is just a rough draft. **

**I'm not very sure where I'm going to go with this story so I might edit a lot of things in this chapter in the future. I didn't edit this or look over it so I apologize for a lot of errors that you might find. **

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited and followed! It makes me all warm inside! THANK YOU! The amount of happiness that it gives me when I see my emails is just crazy! **

**Have a nice day/night - Bear**


	5. As You Apologize

**In response to the Guest reviewer: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you thought it was wonderful. PeinHina interaction will probably subtly show in a few chapters.**

**A/N: Ever listened to an old song and the only thing you felt was that aching feeling of nostalgia. This is what Ikimono Gakari does to me. *wipes tears*I liked chapter 1, 2, 3, and with some difficulty chapter four. This chapter I absolutely hate. I had to erase it multiple times until I was finally neutral about it. This is another chapter that will definitely be edited in the future. This chapter doesn't really include any comedy, the next chapter will hopefully be more lively and entertaining. I'm sorry!**

**(First draft beware of major errors) **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Me own my ideas.**

* * *

"Nothing builds self-esteem and self-confidence like accomplishment." -Thomas Carlyle

* * *

The last time Hinata had peeked outside, it was a brilliant breezy day with the sun shining in radiance. The tables had been turned once she opened the back entrance of the dormitory. Drops of rain fell from the sky, showering the nearby area with the natural water.

"This is just great..." She muttered, shoulders sulking down. Hinata turned her head to the hallway she came from and contemplated on making a daring run for her umbrella. Well, she survived the first time. She shut the door closed quietly and turned to the direction of her dorm.

Hinata braced herself for a quick sprint. Readying her legs, she took a deep breath while her eyes darted to the left and right. She honestly had to sneak around the very place she currently lived in. Everything was great for Hinata. She raised her left leg and was-

"I'm not joking! I don't know how the f*ck I got to your door!" A voice complained from the left hallway, Hinata's destination. There was a snort and the noise of footsteps getting closer.

"Did you get drunk? I banned you from that money-wasting thing that turns you even more weird than you are now." A grim voice followed the first whiny one.

Hinata felt goosebumps cover her pale skin as she recognized the two voices. Her back was pressed against the red walls of the hallway and her heart sped up. They were going to find her. They were going to find her and most likely get revenge. If Hinata cursed she would definitely use the appropriate curse word in this situation, shi-

Her flicked towards the right hallway, she would love to run down that way but she knew she might meet another person down that road. The left hallway was completely blocked. Great.

As the footsteps approached the breaking point, Hinata felt a cold sweat fall down her neck. Her hand clenched into fists already turning an unhealthy white.

"I. Don't. F*cking. Know." She remembered as Hidan said again. Currently, he was the one Hinata wanted to avoid the most. And she was going to do that no matter what.

In a strange blur of the lack of rational thoughts in Hinata's head, she opened the entrance door open in an impulse. Heart and mind racing, she slipped outside into the pounding rain. The door closed behind her, almost trapping a piece of Hinata's hair in the process. She leaped down the three short steps in front of her and landed crudely in the wet backyard of the dorm.

She quickly got off the grass and through the soaking drops, desperately navigated her way towards the path leading to school.

* * *

"What was that loud sh*t?" Hidan questioned, staring suspiciously as the back entrance of the dorm. "Kakuzu! Did you see what I saw? I saw a f*cking girl with hair from that ring movie!"

"I don't know what idiocy is going through your stupid head, Hidan but you don't need to announce it. Shut it before I sew it shut."

"Damn f*cker, I'm not kidding!"

* * *

Shallow breaths were released from Hinata as she squat on the now wet lobby floor of the school. It took her a while to finally gain the strength to stand up and attempt to dry herself. Her gray sweater and leggings clung onto her skin weakly as the water dripped from her soaked hair. The desperate run through the rain had to be the highlight of Hinata's day. She just didn't realize at the moment how crazy this day would be.

Hinata processed it was the first time she entered the main lobby of the grand school. The lobby could be compared to a five star hotel's lobby. A golden abandoned sign in desk stood at the head of the room with two small waiting tables towards the middle of the room. Two sets of stairs led to the school portion of the building while two hallways leading left and right led to different places.

A sign hung atop the hallways, describing the places the hallways would take you. Hinata walked through the right hallway which led to the school variety store open 24/7. The prestigious school standing on an empty island except for the school itself had to have shops of their own for the students and teachers who also inhabited the island.

She reached the large glass doors of the store and opened it, shivering slightly from the cold rain. The store welcomed Hinata with a well working air conditioner, chilling the girl even more. She took a look around the place, observing it was only her and two other students whom she didn't know.

Hinata dragged her soaking body to the cooking section.

* * *

Back in the courtyard of the mixed dorm, an orange haired man awakened. His eyes widened as he realized he was outside in the pounding rain.

He sneezed.

* * *

Hinata observed the multiple inexpensive ingredients to choose from. She needed the items for dango and cake. She took a look at her wrinkled list and squinted in an attempt to read the piece of paper. Smiling once she deciphered the hastily scribbled words, she reached for the needed ingredients.

Soon enough, Hinata had gotten all her needed items written on her list. She made her way to the cashier, dragging her overflowing basket to the conveyor belt.

"Isn't this a lot of stuff, huh?" The cashier spoke up, swiping the items and tossing them into the bag.

"Yes." Hinata meekly answered, waiting patiently for her bags.

"If you don't mind me asking..." the cashier trailed off, holding up one of Hinata's odd items. "What do you need an ax for?"

Hinata peered shyly at the cashier, cheeks turning pink. "For wood."

The girl at the cash register looked at Hinata with a puzzled expression. She muttered a high school students before bagging the ax with caution.

* * *

Satisfied, Hinata left the store happily. She walked outside into the rain once more this time, wearing a white rain coat. She had left the store buying a rain coat, ear plugs, buckets, sponges, soap, beads, strings, super glue, ingredients for dango and cake, medicines, shampoos, stickers, a piggy bank, a fishing rod, bait, a shovel, and an ax.

Hinata came to the understanding that it was the oddest bundle of items she had ever bought. She didn't even know they sold axes in a variety store. It must have been the only luck Hinata managed in hours.

Hinata looked towards her dormitory. She set the bags down on the cobbled path, cracked her knuckles, and was ready for what she was going to do.

* * *

Hinata did a lot of crazy things in her span of one hour.

She dug up a sunflower for Zetsu-san with her shovel. It was probably the easiest outside tasks.

She had fished in the storm, successfully catching a bluefish during a storm for Kisame-san. It pretty much consisted of Hinata singing a mantra (Fishy, fishy...wherever your are, grab the worm and come to mwah...)

She had bought clay for Deidara-san. She had first wanted to find natural clay somewhere in the courtyard but she had fell into a ditch of mud, a puddle, and finally gave up on that. She reluctantly made her way back to the variety store and settled for some assorted play-doh. It was rather embarrassing, covered in mud and coming to buy kids' stuff with that weird cashier again.

And lastly, she cut down a tree. At first Hinata didn't mean to cut down a whole tree as she was only aiming for the branch but when you're temporarily blinded by the rain, things might not go as planned. She swung her ax at the tree when a droplet of rain fell right into her eyes, she closed them in instinct but when she wiped the water away, she found the tree resting on the ground. Hinata didn't know whether she had cut it down or lighting struck it down, considering Hinata smelled bacon.

After finishing her four tasks that required the outdoors, she made her way back into her dorm room without meeting another person. She had 15 minutes before Konan-san would help her clean the kitchen Hinata had to move fast.

And so she did.

* * *

Kakuzu wasn't very happy. Who was he kidding? Kakuzu was never exactly happy. But his awful mood intensified with that revolting event with Hidan and the money he lost due to that girl.

He had lost a total of *50 bucks. He was not happy. Not at all. After leaving that girl to her embarrassing demise, Kakuzu in a futile attempt to retrieve his wind blown money ran after it. In the end, he had not been able to gain the money back. He tried to scam from Tobi but Zetsu had been spying and was able to warn Tobi much to Kakuzu's chagrin.

After finally ditching the annoying zealot somewhere, he headed back to his room to find some solitary around his money. As he reached his door, he spotted an envelope and a piggy bank lying in front of his door. Kakuzu eyed it warily and picked it up with caution, wondering if it was a trick from another member.

He shook the pig upside down, hearing the muffled sound of swishing. The sound of money, it was music to his ears. Kakuzu slipped into his room and broke the piggy bank immediately, annoyance lessening once he noticed it was 200 bucks in there. He counted it once more and placed it into his private safe.

He then shifted his attention to the letter. He didn't fail to notice that the hand writing was unfamiliar. His name was written elegantly on the envelope in script. The only person he knew who used girly hand writing was Itachi and yet it wasn't Itachi's work.

He opened the letter and read its contents quickly.

_Dear Kakuzu-san, _

_I hope you have seen the money in the piggy bank. I want to say for losing your money yesterday. I really didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry that I lost it, I know that amount won't be retrievable so 200 dollars should make up for it. You can still be mad at me but please acknowledge this letter. That 200 dollars was my allowance for two months but I think I can manage. _

_If you are reading this part, thank you for reading my letter. Feel free to rip it if you are still mad. _

_Sorry. _

_From, Hyuga Hinata. _

Kakuzu stared at the text in disbelief. Someone was apologizing to him? Kakuzu had to think back to his last sincere apology. He didn't even know if he had ever received a sincere apology before.

He grumbled and threw the letter into a drawer.

* * *

"Damn Kakuzu, ditching me like that! Who the f*ck does that b*tch think he is?" Hidan grumbled to himself. He walked the hallways back to his room, wanting to sacrifice one of Tobi's stupid hamsters with his pike.

It was a cycle. One member was pissed off, it was more than likely, another one would be as well. Hidan kicked at his dorm door, chippings from the wood covering Hidan in a light dust. The door burst open revealing a disgustingly messy room. He moved up slightly and almost slipped on the envelope and medicine bottle lying in his doorway before he noticed it.

His grey eyebrows raised in confusion as knelt down to pick up the envelope and medicine bottle. He shook the medicine bottle hastily, checking if there were pills in there. He ripped apart the envelope accidentally ripping the contents inside apart as well.

"Sh*t!" he shouted, grabbing at the falling piece. He put the letter back together.

_Dear Hidan-san, _

_I'm sorry. My clumsiness is awful. I'm sorry for hurting you and knocking you out with my cooking pan. I was just really surprised. I hope you can remove that probably disgusting image of me only in undergarments. I don't have much to give you but please take the medicines. They help with bruises. _

_I don't want to accidentally hurt you again. Hopefully, we can restart, and maybe become friends? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how selfish that sounded. I'm sorry. I'm not begging you to forgive me but please realize I wish to find a silver lining. I'm sorry again. _

_From, Hyuga Hinata. :) _

Hidan re-read the letter, perhaps three times. He hoped his brain wasn't as stupid as Kakuzu had made it sound and that the words written on the paper were actually the ones he saw. It was hard to believe someone was apologizing to him.

He uncapped the medicine bottle and peered inside. With a shrug, he shook the bottle up side down in front of his open palm. Oddly, a strange necklace fell out followed by two pills.

She fixed his rosary.

(And then he saw the smiley face, "What the fuck?")

* * *

Itachi smelled something sweet sitting outside his door. He had already noticed the delicate shuffles of feet a few minutes ago but didn't expect for anything to be left outside his door.

He got up, bookmarking his book in the process, and opened his door a crack.

On the floor was an envelope and a plate covered with foil. Itachi could only think of one thing. It had to be that Hyuga girl. No one in their insane minds in the Akatsuki would ever leave or make something for him.

He picked up the two items and closed his door shut. He set the plate down on his desk, and tore open the envelope with ease.

_Dear Uchiha-san, _

_I understand you said it was alright this morning but I still need to apologize for my sake and yours. I'm really sorry for wasting your dango the other day, in order to make up for it I have made more dango without not needed ingredients this time. I'm also sorry for the coffee incident. It was a horrible mistake. I understand if you don't trust my dango but please realize how sorry I am. _

_I won't ask for you to forgive me but I will try my best to not anger you anymore. Thank you for reading this. _

_From, Hyuga Hinata. _

Itachi peeled the foil off the plate. On the plate was three delicious looking, dango sticks.

* * *

"Oh?" Kisame stared at it, a single drop of water dripped from the nearly overflowing bucket. A dead bluefish floated in the murky looking water in the bucket.

Kisame stared.

The fish floated.

Kisame stared.

The fish floated.

"What in the...?" Kisame muttered, as he shook his head and looked around warily. He wondered with brief irritation if the bucket was just a prank of some sorts.

Kisame knelt down and saw the envelope with the running ink. The envelope was completely drenched by the water nearby. He picked it up and shook it, sending water flying all around the hallway. With needed effort, he read the dripping ink, previously formed in fancy cursive lettering. _Hoshikagi-san. _

_"_Yep, that proves it...it's not a prank. Or is it?" Kisame pried open the soaking flap and carefully pulled the contents outside.

_Dear Hoshigaki-san, _

_First of all, I want to say I am very sorry. Please understand I meant no harm and it was purely an accident. I'm sorry. So in order to prove my sincerity, I fished. I wanted to catch a goldfish or something similar to the fish you had a few days ago but I only managed to catch a bluefish. I wanted to fish more and try again but the rain prevented me from doing so. _

_I'm not going to plead you to forgive me but please understand how sorry I am. Thank you for reading. Oh and during the time I was writing this letter, I kinda named the fish Bob if you don't mind. You can change it. _

_From Hyuga Hinata_

Kisame stared at the letter.

"She thinks...a bluefish can be a pet." Kisame chuckled and lifted the dead fish from the bucket. "She gave me this smelly dead fish."

Well it was the thought that counted.

* * *

"Deidara." Sasori grit out, an unpleasant look on his face.

"Hm? Danna, you look angry! Am I pissing you off, un?" A smirk crawled across Deidara's lips.

"What. Do. You. Think?" Sasori's grip on his needle tightened.

"Jeez, so dramatic! You're the one getting all mad over some stupid joke I made."

"And you admit your joke was stupid."

"Che, go kiss it, puppet."

"Kiss what? Your non existent ass, Deidara?" Sasori's half lidded eyes trailed up to Deidara's amused blue ones.

"Aha, that's where you're wrong, danna. I have way more ass that you do, mister! You look like a middle schooler and you're freaking 20 something!"

"Yeah, I won't start to have wrinkles like you. Deidara, are you jiggling?" Deidara's wicked smirk stretched, looking strained.

"Damn you, danna, un. I'm going." Deidara got up from his comfy seat on Sasori's bedroom floor and opened his door. He walked forward but suddenly stopped in mid-step. "Uh, Danna? There's a piece of wood, shampoo, and an envelope for you."

"Shampoo? What?" Sasori shot back annoyed that the blonde's exit was being postponed. Sasori sat up and stared equally puzzled at the said items.

"It looks directly from a tree, un!" Deidara laughed, openly at the piece of wood. It really was directly from a tree. Sasori could even see a few leaves lying around the uneven cut part of the wood log.

"It it, you idiot." Sasori reached for the envelope and opened it with increasing irritation.

"What does it say, hm? Let me see, you might be blind considering your view on art."

"Brat, shut up."

_Dear_ _Sasori-san, _

_I'll start off with a simple I'm sorry. I want to say sorry for dropping paint on you and for the time I threatened to hit you with my cooking pan- _

_"_You got threatened by a cooking pan? When, un?" Sasori ignored him and contined reading.

_You already know but yes I afraid of you at that time. I just want to apologize. Konan-san told me a little bit about you and she said you liked making puppets. You see art as eternal. In order to make it up for you, I got some wood and a shampoo to help if the paint still lingers. __I tried drawing a puppet model but it came out looking like an anorexic shemale. I'm sorry once again. _

_From Hyuga Hinata_

"Tch, I thought it was going to be some love letter."

"You probably have one too, brat."

"One what? I don't need wood."

"A letter, clay, and some shampoo."

"She really bought shampoo, that's weird, un."

"Just go."

"You'll miss me, un!"

"Hell no. Bye." Deidara chuckled and headed towards his room.

* * *

As Sasori had said, their sitting in front of his door was the said similar items. Without paying attention to the letter, Deidara eyed the clay in annoyance.

It was play-doh.

Play-doh. The clay kids used. Deidara almost banged his head against the wall. First this weird girl, got Sasori a tree, and she got Deidara some kid toys. He chuckled with some effort and read through the letter, being almost impatient as Sasori.

_Dear Deidara-san, _

_I'm sorry. I want to apologize for the paint in your hair and the coffee incident this morning. You may be thinking Uchiha-san needs to apologize but I was the one who put salt accidentally in the coffee. That's why he spit it out, sadly hitting you. Konan-san told me a little bit about you. She says you love clay art and fireworks. In order to make up for what I did, I bought some clay and shampoo. I wanted to find normal clay but I fell in the mud. _

_I'm sorry once again. You don't have to forgive me but I want to say I like fireworks too. Thank you for reading this. _

_From Hyuga Hinata. _

Deidara grimaced at the word fireworks used twice in the letter. Sure, he loved fireworks, anything that went boom made him grin but the way the girl wrote about it made it seem so girly. He turned towards the kid clay and tossed into the trash without hesitation.

He was thankful he just didn't need it. Not that he'd ever admit being pretty thankful.

* * *

As Tobi walked down the halls, looking for any sign of life in the huge dormitory, he smelled something sweet in the direction of his dorm room. Immediately thoughts of finding other people for company were wiped out by the sweet aroma filling his nostrils. He scrambled down the hallway, wanting to reach the beautiful scented thing before someone took it away.

Tobi stopped once he was in front of his dorm. He spied a cake and an envelope addressed to him. Tobi grinned behind his mask and carried the cake happily into his room. He didn't think of the cake being a prank or something of the sort.

Then the cake exploded in his hands. Cake splattered across his mask and shirt and room. He yelped dropping the disguised bomb to the floor.

Tobi stood there, disappointed with no real cake. He opened the letter and found the words. _Surprise. _

Tobi pouted knowing it was his sempai who had done this so skillfully. He turned around, ready to march out of his room and complain to his sempai when his eyes met with lavender orbs.

"A-ah, Tobi-san. I just wanted to give you th-this." The odd Hyuga girl stood in his doorway, holding out a cake and envelope. Tobi gasped.

"You-you-you must be Deidara-sempai in disguise! Deidara-sempai you didn't have to change or wear something else! You look like a girl already!" Tobi laughed and then glared at the cake.

"Eh?"

"You're going to try to make me go boom again! I won't fall for it!" Tobi swatted the cake, making it land directly in the Hyuga's face. A tense silence filled the room as Tobi watched the vanilla cake slide down his believed disguised sempai's face. The cake fell onto the floor with an obnoxious splat.

Hinata stared in disbelief at the masked man. She had worked so hard after cleaning the kitchen to bake the cake. He had just ruined it. Hinata didn't feel angry, no she didn't have the confidence to feel angry. She gazed sadly at Tobi before wiping the cake off her face and handing him the letter with urgency. Hinata spun around and took out a spare lollipop and handed to Tobi.

She walked away, stumbling slightly from the cake dressed on her shoes.

"Ara? Sempai...eh! Don't tell me you were actually Hina-chan!"

_Dear Tobi-san, _

_I want to apologize for ruining your lollipop the other day. You may have forgiven me but I can't leave it at this. Konan-san and yourself said that you love sugar and sweets. In order to make up for everything I made you a cake and bought a lollipop for you. What's your favorite food? I hope you can tell me. Mine is cinnamon buns. _

_I hope you like the cake. I did some research and Konan-san said you live vanilla the best. Thank you for reading this letter. I'm sorry once more. _

_From Hyuga Hinata_

Tobi peered sheepishly at the fallen cake. It wasn't his sempai in Hina-chan's clothing, was it? Tobi through the awkward silence with no company, raised his voice.

"Hina-chan, I'M SORRY TOO!"

* * *

Zetsu stared at the strangely healthy plant in front of his doorway. He gazed at it curiously as it was almost a miracle the plant was healthy. Zetsu had never met another person who had good plant caring abilities. He never bought flowers from other people because all those flowers were already dying slowly. This plant left in front of the door was not.

Zetsu then remembered the Hyuga. He assumed she wasn't like most girls despite her clumsiness. She was gentle if she could take care of a sunflower successfully.

He fingered the petals lightly before reading the letter.

_Dear Zetsu-san, _

_I like flowers and plants. My hobby is pressing flowers. Konan-san said you like plants too. I want to say I'm sorry for knocking your plant out the window. It was my carelessness and my clumsy personality. I want to make up for it by giving you this sunflower I found outside. I hope I didn't kill it by accident. Plants are pretty. I want to learn how to take care of them._

_I'm sorry again. I won't ask for forgiveness because that plant I destroyed might have been precious to you. I'm sorry for the third time. Please enjoy the flower. _

_From Hyuga Hinata. _

"She seems rather nice." White Zetsu said to his counterpart.

"**I still think we should eat her." **The less welcoming side of Zetsu voiced.

"She got a plant for us and apologized besides we can't eat anyone."

"**She looks tasty since she's nice." ****  
**

"She probably is but we can't and won't, sadly."

* * *

Hinata washed her face again, clearing all the cake from it. She couldn't help but feel the roots of anxiety overwhelming her once again. She wondered what their responses would be. Would they still attack her? Would they hate her?

She didn't know. Hinata sighed in frustration and buried her soaked face in a towel. After letting off a little steam into the towel, she raised her head to look into the mirror.

An orange haired man stood behind her.

She fainted.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5: As You Apologize**

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear god, this chapter is done. This chapter is finished. The apologies are over! YES! As I mentioned before, I really had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I understand if it isn't as good as the rest. I didn't manage to upload on my deadline of June 9th (Itachi's Birthday) but I finished this chapter FINALLY! **

**Happy Birthday Itachi, dear! I bought a cake for him! **

**Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews. They are just...god I love all of you reviewers and those favorites and follows! THANK YOU! My goal is 40 reviews! Reaching 40 reviews is like a miracle! THANKS AGAIN! **

**Have a nice day/night- Bear *passes out* **


	6. As You Get Offers

**A/N: School is finally over. I've been literally dying for this grade to finish. Anyway, due to school consuming my energy and creativity I got some writer's block. Now that it's lessened I can finally write again! Thanks to the game Naruto Shippuden Storm 3 for giving me some inspiration to write as well. I was playing a free battle and clicked on random for choosing characters. I somehow ended up with Hinata with Deidara and Kakuzu as the members of my team. I laughed so hard at that. That gave me so many more ideas as the three of them beat the crap out of Kabuto's arse. **

******30+ reviews! Dear frog, I never expected my story with only 5 chapters would reach that amount!********  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, wouldn't I be making my fan fiction canon?**

**(Warning: Edited slightly. Second draft.) **

* * *

Hinata had to think back to the last time she awakened from fainting. It seemed like her life lately was on repeat with so many unlucky events. Slowly, Hinata became conscious. Just as quickly, all the memories came flying back to her. She didn't dare open her eyes in fear that the orange haired man was still near. Who was he anyway?

She thought about the information Konan-san had gave her and then realized it was the leader, Pein. Hinata felt her body tense at those thoughts. What did the leader of this place want with her?

Cautiously, Hinata listened to the noises around her. All she heard was the rapid beating of her heart, but Hinata knew someone was around. Much to Hinata's luck, she had learned a little pattern over the few unfortunate days. She had to expect the unexpected.

Hinata listened a little harder, paying extra attention when she found it. The sound of another's heartbeat, the sound of another's breathing. Someone was here in what she believed was her room.

The next set out thoughts hit Hinata. Was she going to just stay still there until something happened? She didn't even know who was near her. Was it Konan? Was it the leader? She couldn't answer that question.

In rare moment of pure recklessness, Hinata opened her eyes. To her there was no use to just waiting around as much as she wanted to. She had apologized to everyone and she didn't think she had done anything to the leader.

Instantly, Hinata's pearlescent eyes were met with mesmerizing purple rings. She stared in shock, not expecting the ringed eyes before her. Hinata calmed her self down and found herself in her room with the assumed leader with strange eyes. They were alone. He couldn't have possibly been the one who moved her to the bed, right?

Hinata braced herself and spoke timidly, "I'm H-Hyuga Hinata. Were y-you the one who p-put me on my bed?"

The assumed leader stared for a little while and then answered her question. "I was." Hinata then took notice of the odd red mark on his forehead.

"Th-thank you very much but...you're f-forehead is red." Hinata commented stupidly as she raised her hand to point. The man stared at her with contempt, causing Hinata's cheeks to burst out into pink. "Ah..."

"Hyuga, I am Pein." Hinata bit her lip at that statement. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki." There it was again, the Akatsuki thing. Were they some kind of club or gang? Most likely a gang, Hinata thought.

"Yes...K-Konan-san told me."

"Konan has told you some stuff too, huh? Konan has also told me that you have destroyed or lost some of my members' stuff. Some of them have said you attacked them physically and spilled things on them." Hinata flinched and felt her cheeks burning. She felt a pang of shame hearing someone vocally express her mistakes.

"I..."

"Let me finish." His voice brought goosebumps to break out across Hinata's skin. "Not to mention the reason why my forehead is red. You hit me with a rock." Hinata's eyes instantly widened, as she thought back. She had never hit anyone with a rock, had she...? Oh crap.

"I-I am so sorry! I apologize for all of th-that! In order to p-prove my s-sincerity, I got some s-stuff for your members! I h-have something for you, t-too!" Hastily, Hinata jumped out of her bed and ran past Pein to her desk. She opened a cabinet and searched through endless piles of paper and pencils.

Pein watched her with a piqued interest. The Hyuga was clearly getting more flustered by the moment.

When her hand, was taken out of the drawer, a bandage and cream were in her hands.

"L-Let me!" Hinata scrambled toward Pein and without thinking spread a little bit of cream delicately on his forehead. She smiled without realizing it as she watched the swelling subside. She then placed a bandage on the cream covered exposed skin. Then she realized what she had done in a matter of seconds.

Steam seemed to come out of Hinata's head as she bowed over and over again. "I-I am so sorry! I sh-shouldn't have d-done th-that! I just...I'm s-sorry! Please f-forgive me! I just n-needed for you to g-get better. I wa-wasn't thinking and I-I wanted to m-make up for it. So I just..." Hinata babbled on and on until Pein silenced her with a single look.

"...Hyuga."

"H-hai!" Hinata squeaked, staring at her toes.

"Do you want to join the Akatsuki?"

"I u-understand! I'll m-move out of this-wait...EH! Wh-what did y-you just say!?" Pein stared at her with disdain once more. The words that she had never expected seem to put Hinata's mind into hyper drive. To most ears, it may have seemed like such a simple request but of course it was not. Nothing was very simple in Hinata's life anymore. As she stared in silent shock with her gaze rudely focused on the bandage atop his forehead (which was the least intimidating part of him), she tried to decipher whether this was a dream, nightmare, or real...or perhaps all three.

"I said, do you want to join the Akatsuki?" Hinata's jaw prompty fell to the ground. She was being offered to join a gang whom she had embarrassed.

"Wh-why?!"

"Why am I offering, Hyuga? First of all, you are a Hyuga. Secondly, anyone who can do such things to me and my group is obviously worthy. You really don't understand how powerful the people you messed with are, Hyuga. The police can't even knock me out, yet you were able to with a rock." Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Only three days had passed and it seemed like she was facing so many important decisions in a span of such short time.

Hinata gulped and decided to use this chance to gain more information about this Akatsuki. "Why wo-would the p-police be after y-you?" She needed his answer.

"So Konan didn't tell you, the Akatsuki are the infamous, strongest organization of the Elemental Countries." Pein continued ignoring Hinata's shaky form. "Before we used rather illegal methods to get our deeds done but the other coutnries eventually were able to expose us and stop that method. In order to avoid prison, we have become an organization under watch. We can be hired for defense or offense. The reason why we are here, we're under watch by Tsunade."

Hinata felt her head spin with all the information she processed. They were criminals, no less. They were infamous. They were illegal. They were under watch. She had insulted all of them. All of them who could have seriously harmed her. If they were truly the strongest organization, they could have even messed up the Hyuga Corporation if they liked to. Besides all of that, she was truly surprised she was still standing. This thought hadn't even occurred to her.

She thought her most important life decision would have come 10 years from now. And that decision would be to become the heiress of the Hyuga or not. She didn't know it would be to join a former illegal organization.

"Wh-what will you do i-if I s-say no?" She swallowed, fearing his answer. Her adrenaline was rushing. Her form was trembling. Her lip was being bitten. Her neck was drenched in cold sweat.

"Nothing. It is your decision." It seemed to be good to be true. He would just let her go? She ignored the voice in the back of her head saying it was a trick and only answered honestly.

"I-I don't k-know."

* * *

After Pein had left, Hinata stayed her room until the next morning. She had been knocked out for only 30 minutes and it was still rather early. 9:23 pm to be exact.

Hinata was curled into a ball on her bed, pondering all the things she had learned over the three days. She finally leanred what the Akatsuki was. She felt her stomach rumble and her breathing increase as she faced the fact that she was in a building with criminally insane beings. The feelings of fear lying in the pits of Hinata's stomach expanded, overwhelming Hinata with a new sense of fear. She had seen what Deidara-san could do and according to Pein-san, all the others were just as dangerous.

_If you join you might feel more confident._

_I may feel confident but I may fear myself._

_If you join you can have a more people respecting you._

_It isn't respect, it'll be fear._

_Why would anyone fear you?_

_They would fear me if I join the Akatsuki._

Hinata tossed and turned in her bed, directing her gaze towards her bland ceiling. She had been offered to join the topic of discussion. Could she, would she? Hinata didn't know. Not to mention, during this time of not knowing what to do, she was really thinking about her self esteem.

She didn't know of a time where she herself felt more lost in the world. The last time she had this sense of horrible forbiding was when her mother had died.

Thoughts nowhere near being sorted out, Hinata though about a happy though; her mother. She hoped maybe it would comfort her.

It didn't but only filled her with more dread.

* * *

_"Hinata-sama, I'm leaving for school today."_

_"Ah, Neji-nii-san h-have a-" Hinata sneezed, wiped her nose, and continued "h-have a nice time."_

_"Before I leave, I want to tell you something about this school." Hinata felt the side effects of her medicines kick in as she felt rather sleepy. "There is an organization called the Akatuski in this school, Hinata-sama. Whatever you do, stay away from them."_

_"Neji! The car is waiting for you."_

_"I have to go, Hinata-sama. Get better."_

_"T-thank you, nii-san." Neji exited the room as Hinata snuggled in with the blankets. "Hm...Akatsuki, nii-san? You want me to j-join them?" Her voice was muffled against the blankets as she fell alseep._

* * *

"EHH!" Hinata yelped, throwing her body upright with enough force to throw off her covers. That's why the Akatsuki had sounded familiar to her. Neji had warned her to stay away from them. And in the midst of her drowsiness, she had thought he wanted her to join them. It was like a bad romance manga, Hinata thought. Except there was definitely no romance.

Hinata sighed and threw the blankets over her head. "Mother would know what to do with this..." She yawned and found herself slowly drifting back to sleep. "AH! School!" Hinata reminded herself and jumped out of bed.

* * *

**Chapter Six End: As You Get Offers**

* * *

**A/N:I want to apologize for my lack of updates and this extremely short chapter! I really wanted to get****something out before July and before I went on vacation. Expect a new update by next week.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favortited. It truly means a lot. I have 37 reviews. It's like a dream come true. Posting a fan fiction is honestly one of my greatest decisions. If I had not and continued stay in my shell, I would have not been able to feel such amazing happiness. Thank you again. **

**Have a nice day/night everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL! - Bear**


	7. As You Realize

**A/N:Most of my chapters from now on will probably be shorter but probably faster updates. I actually finished this chapter pretty early. I've already started on the eight chapter.**

**Another note: There won't be much humor for a few chapters. The authoress isn't even sure if there will be humor in the eight chapter hehe. **

**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, it would have been finished already. It would have finished with the Akatsuki ALIVE (and as sexy as ever /shot) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hinata flung her bed sheets off her body and sprinted towards the door, nearly tripping on her pajama pants in the haste.

"Ow." She chanted as she hit her toe against the wooden floor. Getting to school on time seemed to be another big challenge for Hinata, as she contemplated on how many times she had woken up in a daze.

Ignoring her toe thriving with pain, she reached for her doorknob and pulled the door open, one eye closed in pain.

"Hinata-chan?" Konan stood outside her door, staring at her with a puzzled expression. Hinata lifted her gaze to view the bluenette.

"Konan-san, g-g-good morning." She said with a wavering smile, the uneasy feeling her stomach resurfacing again.

Konan was a criminal. She was a infamous criminal, Hinata reminded herself. The killing intent she had come into contact with on the first day was truly killing intent.

She couldn't comprehend it. Konan-san, the kind Konan was a former criminal under watch. It was too much for the faint hearted girl and for a moment she thought she might have fainted then and there.

"I heard a bang. Are you okay?" Konan asked with an impassive expression, peaking into the timid girl's room for any strange sights. Konan was so caring, concerned. Hinata had a moment of doubt that the lady before her could have been a criminal. She found that her head couldn't wrap around the idea.

The thing was Hinata herself had only known Konan for just three days. She couldn't possibly judge her past with such a short amount of time. After all when Konan had found her in that embarrassing position with Hidan-san, Konan had looked ready to kill her.

But Hinata herself didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Konan was a former criminal. She didn't want to accept the truth. She didn't want to accept that she was living with a bunch of criminals.

"Hinata-chan?" Konan spoke up, snapping Hinata out of her stupor. Konan waved a hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Ah! S-sorry, Konan-san. I was just th-thinking. Um, what was the question?" said Hinata timidly, completely forgetting about school itself. Thoughts had been mixed up and the only thing on Hinata's mind was the Akatsuki. A simple word to most people but she knew there was much more behind the simplicity of it.

"Never mind that. You were thinking about the Akatsuki, right?" Hinata felt her whole body go tense at Konan's words. Her breathing increased rapidly as she stared into Konan's amber eyes. "I'm sorry about that Hinata-chan. Don't keep worrying about it. If I say so myself, we aren't so bad." There was a certain edge to the way Konan sad bad, and Hinata didn't like it one bit.

"I-I...is it tr-true?" Her words were barely above a whisper. Konan's response made Hinata's body go rigid. Konan laughed.

"Why so dramatic, Hinata-chan! We're not like that anymore!" Hinata didn't care. Konan had admitted that she was a criminal once before. She had admitted. Hinata took a step back from Konan, eyes wide in horror. Her body was shaking as she stumbled back onto her bedroom floor.

"Hinata-chan be careful!" Konan exclaimed, reaching out to help Hinata only for her hand to be swatted away. She was shaking and almost to the brink of crying. She lay pathetically on the floor, afraid once more. "Hinata-chan...I...I thought you would be different." Konan's words were so soft that Hinata had to strain her ears to hear them.

"Y-you're a cr-criminal!" Hinata shrieked, heart beating widly in her chest. She didn't know what to do. What was Konan saying? Was everything a lie? Too much information was being thrown at Hinata at the moment. She couldn't hear her conscience all she heard was her fear.

"I thought you would be different, you know. I thought maybe you would actually give us-me a chance." Konan's eyes turned cold as she gazed at Hinata's pitiful form. Scorn was evident in her amber eyes. "Labeling us with titles once again." Konan's words were edgy. The tone she used was piss worthy in Hinata's opinion. Konan was angry.

Konan stared at Hinata for a mere second more and slammed Hinata's door closed. Footsteps were heard by Hinata as Konan walked away.

"W-what?" Hinata wheezed, body bursting out into fright filled trembles. Konan thought she would be different. Different how? Konan thought she would give them a chance.

And then it hit Hinata like a painful double edged knife. She was judging all of them just because they were former criminals. It was like she was running away from Naruto-kun just because the serial killer Kurama was a relative.

"I-I'm scared." She whispered, hugging herself. "I-I'm scared...but I ca-can't run away f-from them be-because of s-some past. May-maybe I can give th-them a chance..."

She realized it. The reason why Konan was so desperate for her to stay was because she believed in her. All the other people who had been put in this dorm ran away because the Akatsuki were criminals. Konan believed she would be different from all of the rest.

She believed she would give them a chance without running away.

The reason why Pein had offered was because she didn't run even though she had done something bad to each member. Other people ran without even doing anything.

All of them. All of them were waiting for just someone to give them a chance. All of them were waiting to be known as their own person. Not as a criminal, and Konan believed Hinata an outsider would be able to do that.

Hinata convinced herself that each Akatsuki member maybe just needed some love. Each Akatsuki member needed to be recognized as themselves. They all needed to open up. Even Hinata.

Now with the outburst Hinata had, Konan had lost faith her. Konan thought she was weak now.

No.

She was frightened, she was also uncofindent but Hinata could not abandon those who were calling for help. They were calling for someone. For someone who would erase the titles and look deeper for the persons each of them are.

Hinata, shaking on her bedroom floor, decided she would be that someone. Hinata would erase the titles of the Akatsuki and of her. Maybe, Hinata thought, they aren't that bad.

It was time for her flower to grow just a little more.

* * *

"Nice of you to finally join us, Hinata." Kakashi, her English teacher said. Hinata's cheeks exploded into pink as she fidgeted in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi-sensei was famous for always being extremely late. It was surprising that a student arrived later than him.

"Sorry...K-Kakashi-sensei." Sakura waved at Hinata, beckoning to an empty seat next to Ino.

Throughtout the whole class, Hinata found herself thinking about the Akatsuki. How would she approach Konan? How could she even help the Akatsuki members "open" up?

"Ne, Hinata?" Ino jabbed at her side, resulting in a squeak from the thoughtful girl.

"Ah, yes. Ino?"

"Hinata, have you talked with that transfer Uzumaki Karin?" Ino's eyes narrowed as she looked towards a red headed girl sitting next to another transfer Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Um...no. I h-haven't. A-ano, Uzumaki? Is she related to N-Naruto-kun?" Where was this going, Hinata questioned.

" Some distant relative, I think. Anway good. Don't even try becoming friends with her."

"Why I-Ino?"

"She's a rival!" Hinata looked at Ino with her brows furrowed. "Oops, sorry. She likes Sasuke-kun too."

"Oh." Hinata then felt a smile stretch across her face. Now she knew how to help the Akatsuki members. Hinata smiled at Ino earning a skeptical look in return.

"What? Is there something on my face, Hinata?"

"Oh-oh no! But, you just gave me an idea. Thank you." Thinking of the idea, Hinata felt her smile suddenly disappear. It was easier said than done. Her idea was befriending the Akatsuki. It was not going to be simple.

Did she have to join them? Oh kami.

_Neji nii-san..._

* * *

The rest of the day was peaceful, Hinata observed. The thoughts of the Akatsuki were still lingering in the back of Hinata's mind but Kiba and Shino had managed to somehow distract her from the hardships in life if only for a few hours.

The few hours with Shino and Kiba seemed to end too early for Hinata's liking. With all the fun she had been having with her friends, Hinata found herself exiting the school as the bell rang.

Hinata did not often procastinate but during tough times she usually did the aforementioned action in hope to stall dreadful things. In an attempt to avoid the Akatsuki in her doorm for just a little while, she followed Kiba and Shino to their dorm.

The different genders were allowed to visit each other's dorm until the clock struck 6:00 pm on school nights. Classes ceased around 2:30, giving Hinata 3 hours extra to plan her little strategy a bit more.

"And this is our room!" Kiba smiled wolfishly, standing in front of a door with a plaque engraved with _J23. _He opened the door, revealing a medium to large room with two full beds on either sides of the wall.

Similar to Hinata's room, the floor was a polished brown. One side of the room was rather messy compared to the other side. The bed was not made with dog shadow comforters hanging off the bed onto the floor. A picture of Kiba and his dog Akamaru hung onto the wall along with some band posters that Hinata did not recognize.

The desk was covered in food wrappers and pencils. A mountain of crumpled up paper balls lay in the trash bin next to the desk, already overflowing. The closet was open with numerous pieces of clothing falling out. At the bottom of the closet where shoes normally were was a dog bed.

Had Kiba brought Akamaru?

A bark was heard from behind Hinata, successfully catching her attention and answering he unasked question.

"Akamaru! What are you doing the hallway?!" Hinata's eyes bulged at the sight of the huge dog. During middle school, the dog could fit onto Kiba's head. It seemed like things had changed and Kiba could sit on the dog.

Hinata didn't particularly mind Kiba breaking the rules and bringing his precious dog in but was only worried about Kiba getting into trouble. Seeing Hinata's concerned expression, Shino sighed.

"The idiot didn't want to leave him." Shino explained calmly, walking into the room and sitting on his bed in the neat side of the room.

Shino's side of the room was much cleaner and simpler. His covers were a simple green. On the wall were a few pictures of Konoha 12, a photo of the three of them, and a photo of a few bugs. His desk was neat and pristine. Pencils and other supplies were organized nicely with the exception of a few bottles of water.

His closet was closed, obscuring Hinata's view of the inside. The only odd thing about Shino's room was a few bugs walking aroud his desk and a faint buzzing coming from his closet.

"Hey! Watch what you're calling me, bug boy!" Kiba's attention then shifted back to Akamaru. "Come on, Akamaru. Inside, don't go out anymore."

Hinata followed Shino and perched onto his desk chair while Kiba led his dog inside.

As soon as things in the dorm got settled, the three of them enjoyed their time together. Jokes, laughter, and smiles were shared between all of them. Hinata slowly felt her high school days would be just as enjoyable as this. There would be a few hard hurdles but priceless moments like these were worth it, Hinata thought.

Briefly, Hinata wondered if the Akatsuki had ever enjoyed themselves like this. This being just relaxing, enjoying each other, not judging, and being yourselves with people who accepted you. Hinata felt her heart drop at the thought, the answer to that was most likely no.

Hinata shook those thoughts off, choosing to focus on Kiba and Shino.

Kiba and Shino paused in their bicker, noticing Hinata's fleeting solemn look.

"Hinata...is there something wrong?"

"Kiba-kun? N-No, why are you um asking?"

"You just looked down for a second."

"Ah...a-ano, can I ask you g-guys something?"

"Sure, I guess if you're fine."

"Th-thanks Kiba-kun...well, h-how do you befriend some v-very scary people?" Hinata bit her lip at how pathetic that had sounded. Her feeling of shame didn't lessen once she heard Kiba's cackling.

"What's with that question!? If its a girl, be whatever girls like, Hina. If its a boy...well, use that killer body to knock them all dead!" Hinata looked at Kiba, horrified. Her cheeks blushed a brilliant red. "Just kidding!" Kiba grinned.

"Why are you asking though, Hinata?" Came the calm questioning of Shino.

"No r-reason. I just...just want to become friends with some p-people." Hinata replied with an uncertainty retaining her voice.

"Hey, Hina? If they're scary, don't befriend them!" Hinata slowly processed what Kiba had said. The Akatsuki was extremely scary but maybe there was more beneath that, Hinata thought hopefully. Maybe they just needed some help. Hinata would often deny this ideas, chosing to stay away from people but Konan had personally asked for help.

There was also the rush of being in high school that urged Hinata to change little by little. Even if believing that there was more to the Akatsuki was a delusion, Hinata still wanted to. Just this once could she please take a chance?

"K-Kiba-kun...I-I don't want that. Even i-if they're scary...I'll try my best." Hinata managed her most resolute voice as she answered Kiba.

"Just don't get hurt! But anyway who are these people you want to become friends with so much? Don't tell me it's the Uchiha!" Kiba gaped at Hinata incredously.

Well, Kiba kun...it's not the Uchiha you are thinking off. Hinata shook her head calmly, wiping away Kiba's shocked look.

"Then who is it? I'm out of ideas." Hinata was at a loss of what to reply with. She couldn't possibly say the Akatsuki, knowing Kiba and Shino would go into what she considered over protective daddy mode. She had to think fast of what to say. If she took too long, the two of them would know she was lying.

Hinata at first thought Shino would come to defend her and say that Hinata didn't need to tell but it seemed that Shino was just as curious and concerned.

"A-Ah, U-Uzumaki Karin-san!" Hinata blurted out, the only name coming to mind.

"You think that red head with anger issues is scary?" Kiba snorted, staring at Hinata.

"Kiba, don't blame her. She is rather violent."

"Heh. I could take that bitch on! Don't worry Hinata if you want to be friends with her go ahead! She's not that strong so if she becomes too scary, tell me!" Ignoring the vulgar language Kiba had used to call Uzumaki Karin-san, Hinata smiled warmly at Kiba. If only it was that simple. If only Hinata could be protected by her friends forever.

If only she realized.

* * *

**End of chapter seven: As You Realize**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews guys! They make me so happy. Alot of you are telling me to be more confident in my writing and I will! Thank you for all the support. As long as I enjoy writing and keep improving, everything is fine! **

**I am having so much fun writing this story I hope everyone has so much fun reading it! I'm not really happy with the ending of this chapter but whatever JUST READ THE DAMN THING READERS! Haha no, I may feel a bit more confident but I still want to please you guys. I also felt like it was a little rushed the whole chapter in fact. Feedback, please? **

**And a big shout out to WingedMercury who is one of the most amazing writers you'll find on this website. Check out her amazing SasuHina stories like Better Off Dead or The Cursed Geisha. They will blow your mind.**

**40+ reviews has been reached. Thank you all of you that have made that come true. New goal 60, I might just faint if that happens.**

**Have a nice day/night! I love you all! Review? - Bear**


End file.
